The Meaning Of Love
by rairaikyung
Summary: Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka kalau kisah hidup dan percintaannya akan serumit ini. Ditambah lagi teman SD nya yang tiba-tiba datang di ke kehidupannya. "Kau, membuatku malu." -Kyungsoo "Maafkan aku." -Chanyeol "Jangan meminta maaf dan jangan terlibat." -Sehun "Tugasku hanyalah harus memelukmu saat kau terluka." -Baekhyun. [CHANSOO]
1. Chapter 1

**The Meaning of Love.**

" _Kita tak tahu dan tak pernah pasti tahu hingga semuanya berlalu. Benar atau salah, dituruti atau tidak dituruti, pada akhirnya yang bisa membuktikan Cuma waktu." -Rectoverso_

 _Part 1_

By: rairaikyung

ChanyeolxKyungsoo

Boyxboy

CHANSOO Slight! HunSoo.

 _._

 _._

 **Warning:**

 **Umur tidak sesuai dengan umur asli mereka.**

.

 _ **Happy Reading**_

* * *

Yaa berikan padaku"

"Hoy, jongdae. Tangkap ini"

"Sial, kau mengenai kepalaku"

" _Omo, lipstick-ku"_

"Astaga, apa kalian tidak bisa diam?"

Suasana ribut di pagi hari yg berasal dari _Chungju High School_ atau lebih tepatnya di kelas 3-2. Bel memang sudah berbunyi dari sejak 15 menit yang lalu, tapi guru mereka belum masuk ke kelas juga sampai sekarang.

Anak laki-laki berwajah kotak, dengan senyuman lebarnya yg sedang asik bermain lempar-melempar bola plastik di kelas dengan teman lainnya, ada juga para gadis yang sedang begosip ria, ketua kelas yang marah-marah karena meraka semua berisik. Tapi, seketika suasana hening saat tiba-tiba pintu kelas yang bergeser, pertanda ada yang masuk. Dan, masuklah seorang siswa dengan eyeliner yang bertengger manis di kelopak- _sebenarnya tidak ada_ \- matanya yang _eyesmile_ -nya yang membuat semua teman-temannya yang ada dikelas mengumpat karena mereka kira guru mereka yang datang.

" _Haish, jinjja."_

" _kau benar-benar mengejutkan kami."_

"Heheheh mianhe mianhe, aku kira aku terlambat" Baekhyun meminta maaf kepada temannya dengan cengiran dan jari yang membentuk tanda V.

"Hoy, kyung." Baekhyun mengguncang tangan temannya yang sedang asik dengan mimpinya. "Yak, ireona. Aish jinjja, bagaimana bisa dia tidur seperti ini?" Baekhyun terus mengguncang lengan temannya itu, sampai akhirnya kepala pria mungil itu diangkat dan menatap tajam teman-sialnya-yang benar-benarmengganggu acara tidurnya.

"Haish _jinjja_. Pergilah, jangan mengganggu tidurku!" Kyungsoo berujar lalu menaruh kembali kepalanya di atas meja, siap-siap untuk tidur lagi.

"Tadi aku bertemu Sehun anak kelas sebelah itu."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya langsung saat Baekhyun menyebut nama anak laki-laki kelas sebelahnya. Sehun, pria tampan dengan pesonanya, berwajah dingin dan terlihat sangat cuek, tapi mampu menjerat hati seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Kau melihatnya dimana?"

"Tadi, saat aku akan ke kelas. Sepertinya dia habis dari toilet tadi"

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kukira dia menitipkan salam untukku."

"Bermimpi saja kau." Ujar Baekhyun meledek Kyungsoo

Tidak lama setelah itu, guru mereka datang. Anak-anak menggurutu karena yang disebut sudah terlambat setengah jam pelajaran. Tapi guru mereka beralasan, kalau perutnya sedang bermasalah jadi harus bulak-balik ke kamar mandi. Akhirnya mereka malanjutkan pelajaran mereka dengan sisa setengah jam waktu belajar.

Dan benar saja, setengah jam berlalu. Bel makan siang akhirnya berbunyi, semuanya keluar kelas dengan tidak sabaran karena mereka tidak ingin dapat antrian paling belakang saat mengambil makan siangnya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan makan siangnya, mereka memilih duduk di bangku samping jendela kantin.

"Lihat, di seberang sana ada pangeranmu." Baekhyun berujar sambil menunjuk seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sehun yang sedang memakan makan siangnya juga dengan teman-teman nya.

"Arra."

"Kau tidak ingin menawarkan makanan kepadanya?"

"Kau gila? Aku tidak seberani itu! Lagi pula aku ini bukan anak _gadis_ yang gampang memberikan cokelat kepada idolanya."

"Baiklah-baiklah, kau bukan anak _gadis_. Tapi wajah dan tubuhmu berkata sebaliknya, kau benar-benar seperti anak gadis yang menggemaskan. Hahaha" Baekhyun berujar sambil tertawa renyah. Apa Baekhyun tidak pernah berkaca? Kalau wajahnya lebih cantik dari anak _gadis_.

Tanpa disangka, ternyata Sehun sedang menatap mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya menatap Kyungsoo. Tepat saat itu juga Kyungsoo sedang melirik Sehun, Kyungsoo melotot kaget saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan pujaannya. Kyungsoo langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, pemuda mungil itu benar-benar malu.

.

Sehun sedang makan makanan siangnya dengan teman-temannya yang tidak bisa diam. Sehun sih tenang-tenang saja sedari tadi, tapi teman-temannya benar-benar ribut dan tak hentinya mengoceh, bahkan saat sedang makan siang seperti ini.

"Aiishh _jinjja_. Kalian berdua diamlah!" Sehun melotot menatap kedua temannya.

"Yak alien, jangan mengambil _dagingku_!"

"Aku kebagian dikit sekali tadi, jadi bagi aku _daging mu_ sedikit Jimin-ah"

Taehyung dan Jimin, adalah teman Sehun yang terus berdebat dengan suara nyaring hanya karena berebutan daging. Sehun sendiri bingung, kenapa dia masih mau berteman dengan kedua makhluk aneh ini. Pemuda jangkung itu memilih tidak perduli dengan kedua makhluk _absurd_ di depannya dan lebih memilih melanjutkan makanannya.

Sambil menyantap hidangannya, Sehun menatap sekitar kantin yang sedang penuh-penuhnya oleh para siswa. Mata Sehun berhenti pada seseorang, dengan bahu kecilnya yang sedang mengobrol dengan siswa yang semeja dengannya. Sehun memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang di keluarkan oleh pemuda itu, misalnya seperti bagaimana mata sosok pria itu membulat dengan wajah memerah, astaga, Sehun benar-benar gemas melihat ekspresi pria _mungil_ itu.

"Sehun, Kau tertarik padanya?" Jimin menarik perhatian Sehun.

"Apa? Siapa?"

"Itu, pria _mungil_ yang ada di sebrang meja sana."

"Tidak."

"Eihh kau ini, kalau suka bilang saja-" "-dan kalau kau mau tau, namanya itu-"

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo dari kelas 3-2" Bukan Taehyung yang berbicara, tapi Jimin.

Sehun mengkerutkan dahinya penasaran, bagaimana teman-temannya ini bisa tau?

"Kenapa kalian bisa tau?"

"Itu karena kita lebih _up to date_ darimu." Taehyung berujar bangga, lalu berhigh-five dengan Jimin, Sehun hanya menatap bosan mereka berdua.

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo lagi, dan ternyata pandangan Kyungsoo juga sedang terarah padanya. Tatapan mereka sempat bertemu, namun Kyungsoo memutus kontak lebih dulu.

"Jadi.. namanya Kyungsoo?" Sehun bergumam lirih sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum kecil yang mengembang.

…

" _Chanyeol-ah, kau temani adikmu ke seoul ya."_

" _Ne?"_

" _Adikmu ingin bersekolah di salah satu sekolah favorit di Seoul, jadi kau harus menemaninya bersekolah disana, ani maksudnya kau harus menjaganya di Seoul. Tidak mungkin kan Appa mu ini membiarkannya tinggal di Seoul sendirian?"_

 _Jongin, adik Chanyeol satu-satunya itu memang baru lulus dari sekolah Menengah Pertamanya, dan akan melanjutkan sekolah di Menengah Atas. Sama seperti Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol sudah kelas akhir bedanya._

" _Appa, di sini masih banyak sekolah favorit, Jongin juga bisa sekolah di sekolah yang aku tempati sekarang. Tidak harus ke Seoul! Aku juga harus sekolah-" Chanyeol memberi jeda ucapannya karena dia sendiri bingung dengan pikiran Ayahnya ini. "Lagipula, apa-apaan Appa ini? Kenapa permintaan Jongin begitu mudah di kabulkan? Bahkan memilih sekolah sendiri di Seoul?" Chanyeol berujar sewot ke Ayahnya. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak habis pikir dengan adiknya itu, bagaimana bisa seenaknya memilih sekolah yang jauh dari Orangtua? Benar-benar anak itu._

" _Sebenarnya Appa dan Eomma mu juga tidak menyetujui permintaanya. Tapi, melihat Jongin yang sangat ingin bersekolah di Seoul, Appa dan Eomma jadi kasihan kalau tidak menuruti kemauannya. Lagi pula kita juga pernah tinggal di sana kan? Kau kan SD di Seoul. Lagi pula Jongin juga sudah berjanji tidak macam-macam selama bersekolah di Seoul nanti." Ujar Ayah Chanyeol, yang membuat Chanyeol ingin buru-buru ke kamar Jongin dan mencekik adiknya itu sekarang juga._

" _Ahh, molla. Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolah ku Appa? kalau aku ikut ke Seoul dengan Jongin? Huh?"_

" _Tentu saja kau juga akan tetep bersekolah, tapi di Seoul."_

 _Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, bagaimana bisa Ayahanya seenaknya memindahkan dirinya begitu saja? Chanyeol tidak mau pindah, dia sudah nyaman di sekolahnya yang sekarang. Chanyeol tidak mau mengulang semuanya dari awal, berinteraksi dengan teman-teman barunya nanti. Itu melelahkan bagi Chanyeol. Yaa walaupun Chanyeol punya beberapa teman di Seoul._

" _Anak sialan ini." Lirihan Chanyeol untuk Jongin, yang ternyata Ayahnya masih bisa mendengarkannya._

" _Jangan mengumpat! Sekarang cepat bereskan pakaianmu untuk di bawa ke Seoul. Appa akan mengurus kepindahan sekolahmu."_

" _Lalu disana aku akan tinggal dimanaaa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada merengek dan dramatis. Putra sulung di keluarga tersbut jadi ingin menangis mengingat dia akan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sekarang._

" _Tentu saja Appa sudah menyiapkan Appartement untuk kau dan Jongin."_

 _Ayah Chanyeol berlalu ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan wajah frustasinya._

 _._

" _Jaga kesehatan kalian ya selama disana"_

" _Jangan memakai obat-obat terlarang!"_

 _Ayah dan ibu nya ini sedang memberi nasihat kepada Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sudah siap akan pergi ke Seoul. Terlihat sekali kalau sang Ibu yang paling tidak rela di tinggal oleh kedua anaknya ini._

" _Ne eomma. Aku akan jadi anak baik selama di sana." Jongin berujar sambil memeluk Ibunya dramatis. Chanyeol berdecak mendengar perkataan adiknya itu. Benar-benar._

" _Chanyeol-ah, kau harus menjaga adikmu ini dengan baik ya. Eomma dan Appa mengandalkanmu!"_

" _Ne..Ne."_

" _Chanyeol, awas kau ya kalau pergi ke klub malam dan memakai obat-obatan terlarang!" Sekarang giliran Ayahnya yang memperingatkannya._

" _Appa, apa selama ini aku pernah memakai barang seperti itu? Tidak kan? Jadi jangan khawatir, astaga. Aku ini anak baik-baik. Kalau takut-takut lebih baik tidak jadi pergi ke Seoul." Chanyeol menggrutu panjang lebar. Itu sih modus Chanyeol biar tidak jadi ke Seoul._

" _Ne..ne. Appa percaya padamu."_

" _Yasudah, kalian pergilah. Hati-hati dijalan."_

 _Chanyeol memeluk Ibunya dan Ayahnya bergantian, lalu masuk ke mobil diikuti Jongin di belakangnya. Jongin dan Chanyeol melambai lewat kaca mobil yang di kendarai Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga bisa melihat Ibunya menangis. Ayah Chanyeol tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke mobil Chanyeol dan Jongin yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Setelah melihat mobil Chanyeol sudah tidak terlihat. Ayah dan Ibu nya masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Tepat saat berbalik badan, Ayah nya menghapus air mata nya yang sempat menetes tadi. Mau bagaimanapun Ayah Chanyeol tetap sedih ditinggalkan kedua anak nya itu. Karena pertama kalinya kedua anaknya pergi jauh dari rumah seperti ini._

 _._

…

Sepulang sekolah tadi, Kyungsoo menyempatkan dirinya mampir ke minimarket dahulu. Kyungsoo mendorong troli itu lagi ke bagian _snack dan cokelat_. Tidak perduli kata Ibu nya yang akan menceramahinya _' kau akan gendut lama-lama kalau memakan snack dan cokelat seperti ini terus Kyungsoo-ya.'_

"Ahh sial, kenapa tinggi sekali sih?" Kyungsoo sedang mencoba mengambil _snack_ jagung yang ada di paling atas rak. Namun sepertinya tinggi badannya membuatnya sulit untuk menggapai snack tersebut. Dan tepat sedikit lagi snack itu jatuh ke tangannya, ada tangan lain yang mengambilnya lebih dulu.

"Hey, _snack_ itu aku duluan yang mengambilnya."

Kyungsoo membalikan tubuh mungilnya menghadap orang yang sudah mengambil snack nya. Kyungsoo tidak langsung berhadapan dengan wajah orang itu, karena yang dia lihat adalah tubuh orang itu, _dada_ nya lebih tepat. Sehingga dia harus mendongak untuk melihat orang tersebut, yang ternyata seorang laki-laki.

"Bukankah disitu masih banyak?" Ujar pemuda tinggi itu.

"Ck, tetap saja snack yang baris paling depan itu punyaku!" Kyungsoo gengsi kalau dia bilang dia tidak sampai untuk mengambil snack yang ada di baris belakang lainnya.

"Kau tidak sampai ya untuk mengambil yang belakang?"

"YAK!"

"Yasudah, ini ambilah. Aku akan mengalah pada anak _gadis_ sepertimu."

Hah? Anak gadis? Astaga, Kyungsoo ini _pria tulen._ Tapi kenapa orang ini berani-beraninya mengatai Kyungsoo anak gadis?

"Ya! Berani-beraninya kau mengataiku anak gadis. Aku ini pria!" Kungsoo menunjuk nunjuk muka yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan telunjuk mungilnya, dan jangan lupakan matanya yang sepertinya akan keluar. Pria yang ada di depannya juga jadi ikut memundurkan wajahnya dari telunjuk mungil Kyungsoo yang begitu dekat dengan matanya.

"Ahh, baiklah-baiklah maafkan aku. Kau marah-marah seperti itu jadi mengingatkanku pada orang yang ku kenal, matamu dan wajah merahmu saat marah benar-benar sama dengan orang yang ku kenal dulu" Kyungsoo mengerutkan alis melihat sosok di depannya justru berbicara panjang lebar. "Oh dan juga namamau-Do Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya sambil melihat _nametag_ di seragam Kyungsoo.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! DAN JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN ORANG LAIN!"

"Lihat, kau benar-benar mirip dengan Do Kyungsoo yang aku kenal. Dia menyebut dirinya Ksatria Dari Daegwallyeong."

Kerutan di dahi Kyungsooo semakin bertambah sementara matanya menatap tajam pria yang menjulang di depannya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanyanya dengan nada curiga yang kentara.

"Huh?"

"Dari mana kau tau nama panggilanku?"

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Itu nama panggilanmu?"

"Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.. Kupikir-pikir kau tidak asing dan itu sangat mengganggu." Kyungsoo mengayun ayunkan tangannya sambil mengingat nama itu. Chanyeol memutar matanya malas, tapi dia juga mencoba mengingat pria mungil yang ada didepannya ini. "Park Chanyel. Park Chanyeol. Park Chany-" Kyungsoo terus mengulang nama itu sambil mengingat lagi, begitu juga Chanyeol. "Do Kyungsoo. Do kyung-". Keduanya tiba-tiba langsung diam dan menatap kaget satu sama lain setelah mengingat, siapa masing-masing mereka. "Apakah.." Keduanya saling menatap kaget.

"Sekolah Dasar Dalbit?"

"Sekolah Dasar Dalbit?"

"CHANYEOL?"

"KYUNGSOO?"

 _Flashback_

 _Sekolah Dasar Dalbit sedang mengadakan acara tanam menanam tumbuh-tumbuhan. Semua murid-murid disitu sedang asik-asiknya menanam macam macam tumbuhan. Ada yang menanam bunga, pohon kecil, serta menghias kerikil-kerikil kecil menjadi warna-warni, yang akan di taruh di pinggiran kolam ikan nanti._

 _Chanyeol sedang menanam bunga matahari yang tadi disuruh oleh gurunya. Chanyeol begitu menikmati moment nya saat memasukan pupuk ke pot kecilnya yang terbuat dari kantong kresek itu. Setelah selesai dengan bunganya, Chanyeol bermaksud memberikannya pada temannya yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Chanyeol sudah berdiri dari jongkoknya dan sudah akan berjalan ke arah temannya itu. Tapi Sojin-teman sekelas Chanyeol-menahan tangan Chanyeol yang sedang memegang pot itu._

" _Ada apa Sojin-ah?" Chanyeol bertanya polos pada Sojin._

" _Mau kau bawa kemana bunga matahari itu?" Tanyanya sambil melipat tangannya di dada._

" _Aku ingin memberikannya ke Kyungsoo. Hehe." Chanyeol menjawab dengan cengiran lebarnya._

" _Itukan punya sekolah, bukan punyamu. Mana boleh di berikan begitu saja! Bagaimana kalau nanti Kyungsoo membawanya pulang?" Ujar Sojin sewot._

" _Tidak kok, aku hanya akan memberikannya dan menyuruhnya merawat di taman sekolah."_

" _Sudah ya, aku ke Kyungsoo dulu, dahh Sojin." Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sojin yang terbakar api cemburu. Ya, Sojin menyukai Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol sepertinya lebih menyukai Kyungsoo._

 _Tanpa di sangka-sangka, ternyata Sojin mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang. Tepat saat Chanyeol memanggil Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo berbalik-_

 _BRUK!_

 _Sojin mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, alhasil pot plastic yang di pegang oleh Chanyeol terlepas dan terlempar tepat ke wajah serta tubuh Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo terhuyung jatuh terlentang-._

" _HAHAHA LIHAT, WAJAH KYUNGSOO KOTOR SEKALI."_

" _BUNGA MATAHARINYA TERTANAM DI TUBUH KYUNGSOO."_

" _CHANYEOL MENANAM BUNGA NYA DI TUBUH KYUNGSOO, HAHAHA."_

" _WAJAH KYUNGSOO BENAR-BENAR JELEK, HAHAHA."_

 _Chanyeol menatap horror pemandangan di depannya, dia tidak pernah menyangka kalu jadinya akan seperti ini. Yang Chanyeol ingin lakukan hanyalah menunjukkan bunga matahari nya lalu memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo supaya dirawat oleh nya. Tapi semuanya gagal gara-gara seseorang mendorongnya dari belakang._

 _Kyungsoo di bantu oleh gurunya untuk bangun dan membawanya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan kotoran yang ada di wajahnya serta bajunya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan perasaan bersalahnya._

 _Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang kerumah, Kyungsoo terus menangis karena merasa dirinya dipermalukan oleh Chanyeol di depan teman-temannya. Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan dan memutar balikan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengikutinya._

" _Jangan ikuti aku!"_

" _Bahkan jangan mencoba mendekatiku, kapanpun kau mendekat semua orang akan mengejekku, mengatakan kau akan melempariku dengan pupuk kotor!" Kyungsoo berteriak di depan Chanyeol lalu membalikan tubuhnya, berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol hanya diam di tempatnya sambil memegang erat sapu tangan yang sedari tadi dia bawa untuk Kyungsoo. Niatnya mengikuti Kyungsoo adalah memberikan Sapu tangannnya lalu meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo, tapi sepertinya dia tidak berani._

 _._

 _Besoknya, Chanyeol datang kerumah Kyungsoo. Dengan beberapa tangkai bunga di tangannya, Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk memencet bel rumah Kyungsoo, tapi kemudian dia urungkan lagi. Tepat saat Chanyeol ingin memencet bel lagi, suara derap kaki mendekat ke arah pagar rumah Kyungsoo dari dalam, membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih bersembunyi di balik tembok samping rumah Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengintip Kyungsoo dari balik tembok._

 _Chanyeol bisa lihat, Kyungsoo keluar dengan anak laki-laki yang sepantaran dengannya. Kyungsoo dan anak laki-laki itu berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Chanyeol membalikan posisi tubuhnya kembali, dia merasa dirinya sudah telat untuk menyatakan perasaanya kepada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol beramsumsi bahwa pria itu adalah kekasih Kyungsoo. Bunga yang tadi Chanyeol bawa, jatuh ke tanah berbarengan dengan lepasnya pegangan tangan Kyungsoo dengan anak laki-laki itu._

…

"Jadi, kau tinggal disini _lagi_ sekarang?"

"Hm, seperti itulah."

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, memutuskan berbicara di café samping minimarket. Mereka menikmati minuman masing-masing, yang kadang di selingi pembicaraan _canggung._ Walau bagaimanapun, mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Apalagi perpisahan mereka yang tidak ada ucapan _selamat tinggal_ sama sekali, yang ada malah memberikan kenangan terakhir yang sangat buruk untuk Kyungsoo.

"Hah, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi seperti ini." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil memegang gelas _coffe_ nya.

"Hm, akupun begitu." Chanyeol menjawab Kyungsoo setelah menyesap _Vanilla late_ -nya.

"Cih, kau benar-benar tidak berubah-

Kyungsoo memberi jeda ucapannya, lalu beralih menatap Chanyeol

Benar-benar masih menyebalkan."

"Aku tidak seperti itu."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas kesalnya" _Mwo_? Ya, Park Chanyeol. Kau tidak ingat? Kau pernah mempermalukan ku di depan semua orang? Astaga, rasanya aku ingin menendangmu saat itu juga." tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sesak dihatinya yang kembali diingatnya.

"Apa kau pernah mencoba meminta maaf padaku? Tidak kan?" Kyungsoo berujar sambil memandang Chanyeol kesal. Kyungsoo jadi ingin menangis kalau mengingat dulu, dirinya benar-benar malu di tertawakan teman-temannya hanya karena ulah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang mukanya sudah merah padam menahan kesal kepada dirinya. "Kalau begitu maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau akan jadi seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin memberikan bunga serta pot itu kepadamu, tapi tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang mendorongku, yang membuat potnya mental ke arahmu." Chanyeol berujar jujur sambil _memelintir_ taplak meja café.

Kyungsoo menaruh gelasnya ke meja lalu memakai tasnya kembali, tidak lupa juga jajanan yang tadi dia beli. Chanyeol mendongakan kepalanya yang tadi menunduk. "Yasudah, lupakan saja semuanya. Aku juga sekarang sudah _agak_ lega karena sudah meluapkan semuanya dan mendengar kata _maaf terlambatmu_ itu." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya, "Aku memaafkanmu." Kyungsoo berdiri dan hendak berbalik namun dia berhenti lagi- _kejadian yang sama saat dulu_ -memutar badannya ke arah Chanyeol dengan wajah tidak berekspresi, "Semoga pertemuan selanjutnya bisa lebih baik dari sekarang.. Chanyeol." Setelah itu Kyungsoo berbalik dan berjalan keluar café, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih diam di tempat duduknya sambil memandang punggung kecil Kyungsoo yang keluar café.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya masih sambil menatap punggung kecil Kyungsoo yang lama-lama tidak terlihat dan Chanyeol menjawab ucapan Kyungsoo dengan lirihannya, _"Semoga..Kyungsoo-ya."_

…

Besoknya, sekolah Kyungsoo di hebohkan _gossip_ adanya 2 anak baru di sekolahnya. Banyak yang mengatakan mereka berdua sama-sama tampan Yang katanya tampan dan sangat mempesona, semacam _LadyKiller_ yang di gilai banyak perempuan. Bahkan saat Kyungsoo masuk ke kelasnya, dia bisa melihat Baekhyun yang ikut nimbrung dengan segerombolan anak gadis tukang bergosip itu.

" _Jinjja_? Apakah dia akan masuk kelas ini?"

" _Molla,_ tapi sepertinya mereka beda kelas, karena yang satu lagi akan masuk ke kelas 1."

"Apakah mereka Kakak-adik?"

"Sepertinya, karena semua bilang seperti itu"

"Kuharap kakaknya itu akan masuk ke kelas kita, hehehe"

Samar-samar Kyungsoo bisa mendengar obrolan hangat itu dari teman-teman perempuan sekelasnya yang sedang asik bergosip itu. Sulli, yang Kyungsoo ketahui adalah _Ratu Gosip_ di kelasnya ini, sedangkan teman-teman lainnya seperti Wendy, Sowon, dan Krystal-ah jangan lupakan Baekhyun yang mungkin sekarang akan jadi pengikut Sulli setelah ini- adalah pengikut setia obrolan hangat gossip dari seorang Choi Sulli.

"Eoh Kyung, kau sudah datang?" Baekhyun menghampiri meja Kyungsoo saat melihat Kyungsoo duduk di bangkunya

"Hm, baru saja. _Wae_?"

"Kau sudah tau? Sekolah kita kedatangan murid baru yang katanya tampan-tampan" Baekhyun mulai semangat memberitakan ini kepada Kyungsoo, kalau di fikir-fikir, Baekhyun benar-benar seperti anak gadis yang senang bergosip sekarang.

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku?"

"Tidak ada memang, tapi aku sangat penasaran dengan rupanya! Uhh apa mereka tampan?" Ujar Bekhyun dengan mata berbinarnya

"lalu kalau mereka benar tampan, kau mau apa?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mencoba mendekatinya, heheh"

"Kalau jelek?"

"Akan ku jodohkan denganmu"

"YAK!"

"Hahhahah"

Tidak lama kemudian masuk guru mereka dengan tampang garangnya yang membuat semua anak-anak yang sedang asik bergosip itu bubar dan diam di tempat duduknya maisng-masing, begitu juga Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Baik anak-anak, sebelum memulai pelajaran, saya akan memberitahukan bahwa kelas kita kedatangan murid baru" guru itu menoleh ke arah pintu dan berucap.

"Masuklah"

Dan masuklah pria dengan postur badannya yang bisa dibilang ideal, dan tingginya yang mungkin melebihi kapasitas.

"woahhh"

"Tampan sekali"

"Oh, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta kepadanya"

Suasana kelas seketika riuh saat anak laki-laki yang baru masuk tadi ke kelas.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" Guru Kim mempersilahkan anak baru itu memperkenalkan dirinya

" _Annyeong-haseyo, Park Chanyeol imnida_. Mohon bantuannya."

Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat padat dan jelas, yang membuat semua teman-teman di kelasnya melongo. Chanyeol mengakhiri perkenalan dirinya dengan membungkukan badannya. Chanyeol sudah di persilahkan duduk di baris kedua dari jendela, dan bangku kedua dari belakang, tepat di samping Kyungsoo yang duduk di paling pinggir, samping jendela.

Tidak ada yang menyadari, bahwa mulut Kyungsoo sudah menganga dari pertama Chanyeol masuk, memperkenalkan dirinya, dan duduk persis di samping Kyungsoo yang hanya beda barisan olehnya. Bahkan Chanyeol juga baru menyadarinya saat dia menoleh ke arah jendela, tepat tempat duduk Kyungsoo berada. Dan Chanyeol tidak kalah kagetnya saat menyadari teman _Sekolah Dasar_ nya ini ternyata satu sekolah dengannya-bahkan sekelas!

"K-kyungsoo?"

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan.. disini bodoh?"

"Tentu saja aku sekolah" Mereka berdua berbicara dengan suara berbisik, karena kalau tidak, mereka berdua akan di lempar dengan hapusan papan tulis.

"Tapi-kenapa bisa? Ani, maksudku bagaimana bisa-" jeda sejenak, Kyungsoo mencoba memilih kata yang tepat "Kebetulan seperti ini-?"

"Hmm, mungkin ini yang dinamakan… _jodoh pasti bertemu_?"

"N-nee?-

Kyungsoo menghela nafas kesalnya.

" _MWORAGO_?!" dan suara Kyungsoo sukses mendapat _semprotan_ dari sang guru

"KYUNGSOO, CHANYEOL DIAM!"

…

Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi dari 10 menit yang lalu, tapi bukannya ke kantin untuk makan, Kyungsoo malah memilih duduk di taman belakang sekolah sendirian. Kyungsoo tidak tau Baekhyun kemana, tadi saat bel istirahat si tengil itu sudah berlari keluar entah kemana, meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Jadi karena Kyungsoo malas ke kantin sendiri, dia lebih memlilih ke taman belakang sekolah, sekedar untuk _menenangkan pikirannya_ dan mencari udara segar.

"Kau.. Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam tadi, menegakan badannya yang tadi sedang bersandar di bangku taman, lalu memutar kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dan saat tau siapa yang memanggilnya, tubuh Kyungsoo kaku, matanya tidak berkedip, dan mulutnya menganga sedikit.

Oh Sehun, anak kelas 3-1, pujaan hati Kyungsoo, sekarang sedang berdiri tepat di belakang bangku taman yang Kyungsoo duduki.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya saat pria mungil yang di depannya ini tidak menyahut ucapannya, "Benarkan? Kau Kyungsoo dari kelas 3-2?"

"E-oh? Oh. Aku Kyungsoo, dari kelas 3-2."

Dan hal selanjutnya yang Sehun lakukan membuat tubuh Kyungsoo menegang dan mata owl nya melotot hampir keluar. Oh Sehun, mendudukan pantatnya di bangku panjang yang sedang di duduki oleh Kyungsoo, lalu menoleh ke wajah Kyugsoo yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata melotot kaget.

"Aku Sehun, dari kelas 3-1" Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Kyungsoo dengan matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah memerah padam. Lagipula untuk apa mengenalkan namanya? Bahkan sudah tau sebelum Sehun mengenalnya.

"N-ne.. aku tau" Kyungsoo berujar sambil menundukan kepalanya, menatap rumput hijau di taman ini. Kyungsoo sangat malu kalau harus menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat.

Suasana di sekitar mereka sangat hening, tidak ada yang berbicara, Sehun maupun Kyungsoo. Hanya suara semilir angin yang menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan yang rontok. Hingga suara Sehun memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua, dan ucapannya membuat Kyungsoo-

"Jantungku berdegup kencang-" Kyungsoo langsung menoleh saat Sehun berujar, "Karena dirimu" dan perkataan Sehun selanjutnya membuat Kyungsoo ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

"Jika aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, apa aku sudah gila?"

.

.

.

.

Hallo semuanya…. Salam kenal, salam damai, salam sayang yaaa darikuu.

Aku author baru di dunia Fanfiction ini. Biasanya Cuma bisa baca Fanfiction dan meRiview sajaaa, Tapi sekarang mencoba untuk membuat Fanfiction juga. Heheheh.

Jadi tolong sangat maklumi kalau Cerita ini benar-benar ngawur dan tidak nyambung. Maafkan kalau kosa katanya benar-benar berantakan, feel-nya gadapet, apalagi alurnya yang ngebosenin. Aku benar-benar baru nyoba nulis Cerita Fanfiction kayak ini.

Jadi, bagi yang membaca cerita ini, dimohon untuk memberi _saran dan pendapatnya_ yaaaa. Kritik juga aku terima, yang penting tinggalkan jejak untuk Cerita ini, supaya aku tau apa yang salah dari Cerita ini. Mohon bantuannyaaa.

 _Write by: rairaikyung._

 _Please review this Story. Ok?Saranghaja^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Meaning of Love**

Part 2

By: rairaikyung

ChanyeolxKyungsoo

Boyxboy

CHANSOO!Slight HUNSOO

.

.

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Kyungsoo masih menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang melotot kaget, karena pernyataan Sehun barusan, benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa berfikir jernih, otaknya benar-benar membeku sekarang.

"Kalau aku bilang aku jatuh cinta padamu, akankah kau pikir aku gila?"

" _Ne_?" Kyungsoo masih menganga dengan pernyataan dan pertanyaan Sehun.

Kyungsoo melongokan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan kiri lalu kembali menatap Sehun dengan tangan mungilnya yang di arahkan ke dirinya sendiri, seolah memastikan lagi, apakah benar Sehun berbicara seperti itu kepadanya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk memastikan Kyungsoo.

Dan anggukan Sehun membuat Kyungsoo menahan napasnya lagi.

"Apa kau, merasa pusing?" saking tidak bisa berfikir, Kyungsoo bahkan menanyakan hal yang benar-benar _tidak nyambung,_ yang membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, tapi tetap menjawab pertanyaan tidak nyambung Kyungsoo.

"Tidak _,-"_ Sehun menjeda ucapannya lalu melirik jam tangannya "Sekarang jam 14.30, sedang jam istirahat di sekolah _Chungju High School._ Aku sedang duduk di taman belakang sekolah-" Sehun kembali menjeda ucapannya, lalu menatap Kyungsoo "dengan pemuda manis dari kelas 3-2 yang membuat jantungku berdegup kencang."

Kyungsoo menelan saliva-nya kasar, lalu membuang napas nya secara perlahan. Kyungsoo mencoba menatap Sehun lalu kembali berujar dengan penuh keyakinan dan keberaniannya.

"Jadi.. Kau-ekhem-" Kyungsoo berdehem sedikit, memahasi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. "Menyukaiku?"

"Ya, aku menyukaimu." Sehun menjawab dengan penuh keyakinannya.

"Begini-aku-maksudku-tidak-maksudku" Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa, terima kasih kah? Menjawab bahwa kalau dirinya juga menyukai pemuda di hadapannya ini? Kyungsoo ingin, tapi dia terlalu gugup.

"Aku berharap kau juga menyimpan perasaan kepadaku."

TENTU SAJA!

"Jadi?" Kyungsoo berujar memastikan,

"Berkencanlah denganku." Ya, Kyungsoo tau. Ini bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan telak.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau mencubitku?"

Sehun tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo yang wajahnya sudah memerah. Dia sudah mengangkat tangannya dan menjulurkan ke arah pipi tembab Kyungsoo, tangannya siap mencubit pipi tembab Kyungsoo. Namun Sehun mengurungkan niatnya, karena bukan mencubit, Sehun malah-

"Ahh.. aku tidak ingin mencubitmu." Sehun menurunkan tangannya, "Bagaimana kalau seperti ini?"

Memeluk Kyungsoo-.

Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya ke arahnya, menabrakan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke dada bidangnya, merengkuh tubuh si mungil yang benar-benar pas untuk dipeluk. Sehun melingkarkan tangan kokohnya di bahu sempit Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kau merasakannya sekarang? Jantungku bekerja cepat." Sehun berujar sambil terkekeh kecil.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, tapi bibirnya perlahan membentuk senyuman kecil yang semakin lama semakin lebar. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di perutnya, perasaan bahagia yang tidak bisa dia ungkapkan.

Dan Kyungsoo berharap, semoga di hari selanjutnya akan tetap seperti ini.

Sesederhana Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang saling menyatakan perasaan satu sama lain. _Semoga_.

…

Kyungsoo memasuki kelasnya dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, saat melihat sahabatnya itu tidak berhenti tersenyum.

"Kyung, kau sehat?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke sampingnya dan menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang menaikkan kedua alisnya menatap dirinya.

"Tentu saja." Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, dan senyumannya semakin lebar. Baekhyun jadi ngeri kalau mulut Kyungsoo akan robek.

Kyungsoo menatap bangku Chanyeol, dan anak itu sedang menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghampiri meja Chanyeol dengan beberapa buku catatannya.  
Kyungsoo mengetuk meja Chanyeol dan si jangkung akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Ada apa?" bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah memberikan Chanyeol buku catatannya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya menatap Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, "Apa?"

"Itu, salin di bukumu. Guru Kim menyuruhku, meminjamkan catatanku kepadamu. Jadi berterima kasihlah padaku Park Chanyeol, karena hanya catatanku yang lengkap di kelas ini." Kyungsoo berucap panjang lebar.

Chanyeol hanya menatap malas buku di hadapannya itu, "Bawa saja pergi. Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Chanyeol mendorong pelan buku itu ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendorong lagi bukunya ke Chanyeol, "Catat, atau ku adukan ke guru Kim."

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo sengit. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum manis lalu beranjak dari tempatnya. Chanyeol mengendus lalu mengambil buku catatan Kyungsoo.

"Anak itu, kenapa begitu menyebalkan?" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Mana mungkin aku mencatat ini semua?" Chanyeol membuka satu persatu halaman buku Kyungsoo.

"Ku suruh Jongin saja deh yang mencatat." Chanyeol menyeringai, lalu kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Melanjutkan tidurnya yang tadi di ganggu oleh Kyungsoo.

.

Chanyeol sedang menunggu adiknya keluar dari kelas. Sudah 10 menit dan adiknya belum muncul juga. Kelas Jongin padahal ada di lantai paling dasar. Sedangkan kelasnya ada dilantai tiga. Kenapa malah adiknya itu yang lamban keluar kelas?

Chanyeol sedang menggrutu, menyumpah serapahi adiknya yang benar-benar membuatnya terlihat bodoh disini hanya untuk menunggu dirinya. Chanyeol menyipitkan kedua matanya saat melihat teman sekelasnya berjalan beriringan dengan seseorang yang sepertinya tidak asing di matanya.

Mata Chanyeol membelalak saat sadar kalau yang jalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya. Chanyeol segera mengejar keduanya yang sudah mau keluar dari pintu gerbang.

"OY, SEHUN!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan kerasnya. Membuat orang yang di panggil memberhentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke sumber suara.

"Chanyeol?!" Sehun membulatkan matanya tak kalah terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol, teman semasa SMPnya dulu.

Chanyeol sudah di hadapan Sehun-juga Kyungsoo-sekarang. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat teman lamanya ternyata sekolah di sekolah yang sama sekarang.

"Oh Sehun, lama tidak bertemu." Chanyeol berujar dengan nada meledek ke arah Sehun. Pria pucat di hadapannya tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya siap meninju muka tampan teman lamanya itu. Tapi di urungkan, dan malah memeluknya.

"Sinih kau sial." Mereka berpelukan, melepas rindu satu sama lain. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun, begitupun sebaliknya. Chanyeol sempat melirik Kyungsoo yang ada di belakang Sehun, sedang menonton adegan demi adegan dirinya dan Sehun.

"Kemana saja kau, bodoh?" Sehun melepas pelukannya lalu memukul bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku pindah ke Busan. Ayahku ada pekerjaan waktu itu di sanah, dan kami memilih menetap disana." Chanyeol berujar.

"Lalu kau melupakan temanmu ini?"

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak sempat pamit denganmu." Chanyeol menatap Sehun menyesal. "Kau tahu, aku sangat sedih saat meninggalkanmu." Chanyeol berlaga sedih, dan membuat Sehun jijik menatapnya.

"Terserah, sekarang yang penting kau kembali lagi ke Seoul. Kau bersekolah disini juga?" Chanyeol mengangguk, dan menatap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Ohiya, kenalkan-" Sehun berujar sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo ke sampingnya. "ini Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo hanya menatap Chanyeol diam.

Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Sehun, "Aku sudah tahu Sehun-ah. Dia teman sekelasku."

"Benarkah? Wah benar-benar kebetulan sekali." Sehun kelihatan bahagia sekali.

"Kalian berteman?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Hm, begitulah." Kyungsoo langsung menatap Sehun, dan tersenyum getir dalam hati saat Sehun tidak mengenalkannya sebagai seorang _kekasih_.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok. Aku pulang duluan, adikku sudah keluar kelas dan menunggu di parkiran." Chanyeol menunjukan pesan Jongin kepada Sehun dan Kyungsoo. "Sampai jumpa besok." Chanyeol berjalan berbalik meninggalkan keduanya. Tapi dia membalikan lagi tubuhnya ke arah mereka berdua. "Sehun-ah, mampirlah ke Apartemant ku!" Chanyeol berteriak ke Sehun, Sehun membalasnya dengan ancungan jempol di tangannya.

"Ayo Kyung." Sehun menggenggam tangan kecil Kyungsoo, lalu menarik dirinya pergi dari situ.

Jimin dan Taehyung sedang menunggu Sehun di parkiran. Mereka ingin menebeng dengan sahabatnya itu. Jimin tidak membawa mobil hari ini. Alhasil mereka berdua memutuskan memilih menebeng dengan Sehun, tanpa meminta izin pada Sehun lebih dulu.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya melihat kedua shabat anehnya itu berdiri di depan mobilnya, mereka sedang tendang-tendangan. Kan, mereka itu aneh.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan mobilku?" Sehun berujar saat sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua. Jimin dan Taehyung langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka lalu menatap Sehun.

"Kami ingin nebeng." Taehyung berujar sambil menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang rapih itu.

"Tidak bisa." Sehun menyahut, lalu berjalan melewati kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Yahhhh, memangnya kena-" Ucapan Jimin terputus saat menyadari Sehun berjalan dengan manusia mungil.

"Oh! Kyungsoo?!" Jimin berujar heboh saat tau siapa pria mungil itu. Taehyung juga kaget ternyata Sehun sedari tadi datang bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kau-Sehun-kalian-" Jimin bingung sendiri.

"Yak apa-apan ini?!" kali ini Taehyung yang heboh. Dia memegang tangan mungil Kyungsoo yang di genggam oleh Sehun.

"Aishh, kalian berdua menyingkirlah!" Sehun menepis tangan Taehyung yang memegang tangan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Pergi jauh-jauh dariku!" Sehun mengusir mereka berdua dengan tangannya. "Aku tidak akan member kalian tumpangan. Pergi naik bus sanah!"

Jimin dan Taehyung cemberut melihat Sehun yang sudah memasuki mobilnya, di susul oleh Kyungsoo. Jimin berbisik ke Taehyung, lalu mereka berdua menyeringai. Keduanya langsung berlari membuka pintu belakang mobil Sehun yang belum terkunci, lalu duduk bersisian di jok belakang mobil Sehun.

"Yak, apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Sehun berteriak ke mereka berdua. Sedangkan Jimin dan Taehyung pura-pura tidur. Sehun mendengus menatap keduanya, lalu menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan parkiran sekolah.

Dalam perjalanan, Taehyung dan Jimin benar-benar berisik. Mereka berdua terus-terusan menanyakan hal-hal aneh terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, kau kok mau dengan Sehun?"

"Kau menyukai Sehun, Kyung?"

"Bagaimana cara Sehun menembakmu tadi, Kyung?"

"Kalau Sehun menyakitimu, bilang padaku Kyung, aku akan menendang kepalanya nanti. Lalu kau berkencan denganku. Heheh." Jimin menoyor kepala Taehyung, temannya itu benar-benar modus. Kyungsoo hanya senyum-senyum saja menanggapi mereka berdua.

"Ya, kalian berdua." Sehun yang sedari tadi diam saja sambil menyetir tiba-tiba bersuara. "Diam, atau ku turunkan kalian di tengah jalan." Seketika keadaan di dalam mobil sepi. Taehyung dan Jimin langsung diam, dan pura-pura tertidur lagi. Kyungsoo hanya terkikik melihat kelakuan sahabat karib Sehun itu.

"Rumahmu dimana, Kyung?" Sehun berujar saat beberapa saat mereka saling diam.

"Oh, nanti di depan belok kiri." Sehun mengangguk lalu membelokan mobilnya ke arah perumahan Kyungsoo.

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya saat sudah sampai di depan pagar rumah Kyungsoo. Dirinya turun dari mobil bermaksud mengantar Kyungsoo sampai depan pintu rumahnya. Sehun sempat menengok ke jok belakang, dan dua sahabatnya itu benar-benar tertidur.

"Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku." Kyungsoo berujar saat sudah di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Sama-sama." Sehun mengelus surai Kyungsoo lembut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sehun. Sehun gemas melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti itu. Sehun tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit gemas kedua pipi tembam Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah manis, aku pulang dulu." Sehun berujar dengan tangannya yang masih mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas, karena pipinya di tarik oleh Sehun.

"Hoy, kalian berdua! Berhenti bermesraan! Aku ingin pulang!" itu suara Jimin. Oh, ternyata dia sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

Sehun melepas cubitannya dari pipi Kyungsoo. Lalu mendelik menatap sahabatnya itu. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan darinya tadi.

"Sakitkah?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begini," Sehun mengecup pipi Kyungsoo. "Masih sakit?"

"Y-yak."

"Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok." Sehun membalikan tubuhnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih membeku atas perlakuan Sehun barusan.

"Oh Sehun, sialan." Kyungsoo mengumpat, tapi bibirnya tersenyum merekah.

…

Chanyeol sedang memasak makan malam untuk dirinya dan sang adik. Untungnya Chanyeol bisa memasak, jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot keluar apartemen hanya untuk mencari makanan.

" _Hyung_ , masak apa?" Jongin duduk di meja makan, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan tumisannya.

"Makan saja, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang aku masak." Chanyeol berujar sambil menaruh satu persatu lauk yang baru saja selesai di masak olehnya ke meja makan.

"Cah, selamat makan."

"Hbyungbesokpbulangbuluansaja." Jongin berujar dengan nasi yang masih penuh di mulutnya.

"Telan dulu, baru bicara."

Jongin menelan makanannya lalu kembali berujar, "Hyung, besok pulang duluan saja."

"Memang kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada pelajaran tambahan dengan temanku."

"Dimana?"

"Rumah temanku!"

"Baiklah, ku izinkan." Chanyeol menunjuk muka adiknya dengan sumpit yang ia pegang sambil tersenyum.

"Yes!"

"Tapi ada syaratnya,"

Jongin menyerngit. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Kerjakan tugasku. Hanya menyalin catatan, tidak lebih."

"Berapa lembar?"

"Dua buku."

"Yang benar saja! Tanganku bisa kiting, _hyung_." Jongin menunjukan jari-jarinya.

"Kalau tidak mau, kau tidak ku izinkan."

"Kau kakakyang kejam!"

"Aku kakak yang baik."

"Aishh."

Poor Jongin.

…

Rabu pagi yang cerah.

Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Dirinya sedang menunggu Jongin memakai sepatu.

"Ayo, _hyung_."

Chanyeol dan Jongin segera berangkat ke sekolah, dengan mobil yang di kendarai oleh Chanyeol. Saat berhenti di lampu merah, Chanyeol melihat seseorang yang tidak asing baginya memakai seragam yang sama sepertinya, keluar dari minimarket dengan membawa kopi.

" _Kyungsoo_?"

"Jongin, sebentar ya."

"Hyung, tapi kalau lampunya sudah hijau bagaimana?"

"Tidak, masih lama. Aku hanya sebentar." Chanyeol lekas keluar mobilnya lalu mengejar Kyungsoo yang berjalan kea rah halte bus.

"Kyungsoo!"

Merasa ada yang memanggil, Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang. Dan ternyata teman sekelasnya yang memanggil namanya itu.

"Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau naik bus juga?"

"Tidak, aku bawa mobil. Mobil ku ada di lampu merah."

" _Mwo_? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini, bodoh?!" Kyungsoo berujar heran.

"Aku melihatmu keluar dari minimarket tadi, lalu aku mengejarmu. Kau naik bus ke sekolah? Kalau begitu bareng saja denganku." Chanyeol langsung menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Kyungsoo.

"Y-yak, apa-apan kau." Dan entah kenapa, Kyungsoo malah diam saja saat di seret oleh Chanyeol.

"Jongin, kau pindah kebelakang." Chanyeol berujar ke adiknya yang sedang asik mendengarkan music.

"Kenapa memang?"

"Cepat pindah saja."

Jongin mendengus, lalu keluar mobil dan pindah ke jok belakang. Saat keluar mobil, dia baru tau alasan kakak nya menyuruhnya pindah ke jok belakang.

"Cepat masuk, Kyung." Chanyeol mendorong Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Lalu dirinya juga masuk.

Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya saat melihat lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau.

" _Hyung_ , ini temanmu?" Jongin bertanya sambil mencodongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Iya, dia teman sekelasku. Teman Sekolah Dasar ku juga." Chanyeol berujar sambil focus menyetir.

Jongin membulatkan mulutnya, lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang diam saja sambil memegang gelas kopi.

"Benarkah? Berarti dia subae- _ku_?"

" _Annyeong-haseyo_ , aku Jongin, dari kelas 1-2. Salam kenal, _sunbae_." Jongin segera membungkukan kepalanya kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Kalau sunbae siapa?"

"Aku Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya ke Jongin dengan senyuman manisnya. Jongin jadi gemas dengan kakak tingkatnya ini.

"Kau imut sekali, _sunbae_ -Ah! aku memanggilmu _hyung_ saja ya." Jongin terus saja menyerocos. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Chanyeol-ah, buku catatanku sudah selesai kau salin belum?" Kyungsoo berujar kepada Chanyeol dengan panggilan yang sudah lama sekali Chanyeol tidak dengar. Dan Chanyeol sangat suka saat Kyungsoo memanggil namanya dengan seperti itu.

"Belum selesai semua. Nanti kukembalikan kepadamu kalau sudah selesai ya?" Chanyeol berujar sambil menengok ke arah si mungil sekilas.

"Oke."

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lancar, mereka akhirnya sampai di sekolah. Chanyeol memakirkan mobilnya. Mereka bertiga turun berbarengan dan berjalan beriringan ke kela. Jongin berpisah dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo Karena kelasnya di lantai dasar, sedangkan kelas mereka berdua ada di lantai dua.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Tepat saat di koridor lantai dua, mereka berpapasan dengan Sehun dan kedua sahabatnya. Sehun sempat terkejut saat melihat sang _kekasih_ datang bersama teman lamanya. Sehun menghampiri mereka berdua, diikuti Jimin dan Taehyung di belakangnya.

"Kalian berangkat bersama?" Sehun berujar sambil menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Iya, tadi kami tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan. Aku yang mengajak Kyungsoo berangkat bersama. " Chanyeol berujar jujur. Sehun langsung menatap Chanyeol, dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Tadi aku menjemputmu, tapi ibumu bilang kalau kau sudah berangkat."

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kau akan menjemputku." Kyungsoo berujar lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Besok aku akan menjemputmu ya." Sehun mengelus surai Kyungsoo halus. Kedua sahabatnya hanya menatap bosan, sedangkan Chanyeol menatap keduanya aneh. Kenapa mesra sekali?

"Ekhem, baiklah, sebaiknya kita ke kelas, Kyung." Chanyeol berdehem karena dirinya tiba-tiba merasa panas.

"Baiklah, aku ke kelas dulu. Dahh Sehun-ah, Jimin, Taehyung." Kyungsoo melewati mereka bertiga, diikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya.

.

Saat melihat Kyungsoo masuk dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung berhambur mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian berangkat bersama?" Baekhyun berujar pelan.

"Begitulah." Kyungsoo menjawab sambil menaruh tasnya di meja.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia kan anak baru, dank au baru mengenalnya kemarin, bagaimana bisa kau sudah berangkat sekolah dengannya?" Baekhyun bertanya menggebu-gebu.

Kyungsoo menghela napas melihat sahabatnya ini, "Dia memang anak baru disini, tapi tidak dengan baru mengenalnya. Dia teman SD ku baek."

"Yak, kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku?!"

"Karena kau tidak pernah bertanya."

"Aishh sialan." Baekhyun mengumpati Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo tidak perduli. "Kau tahu, tadi Sehun kesini mencarimu dengan kedua temannya."

"Dia kesini?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan mata membulat. _Pantas saja tadi dia berjalan dari arah kelasku_ Kyungsoo membatin.

"Hm, keren bukan? Sepertinya dia tertarik padamu, Kyung." Baekhyun mulai semangat bergosip.

"Aku bahkan sudah berkencan dengannya, bodoh."

"APA?!" Baekhyun berteriak melengking, membuat teman-temannya mengupati Baekhyun. Tapi dirinya tidak perduli.

"Sudah dari kemarin."

"Hollyshit! Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku?!" Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. "Ini benar-benar keajaiban, Kyung!"

"Tentu saja." Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan kekehan. Dia juga tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia bisa berkencan dengan Oh Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar jalang beruntung."

"Sial kau, pergi sanah!"

Dan mereka berdua tidak tahu, kalau Chanyeol sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka berdua dari awal Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo. Dan pernyataan terakhir Kyungsoo, bahwa dirinya berkencan dengan Sehun, benar-benar membuat dirinya menegang. Dan Chanyeol tidak suka mendengar pernyataan itu. Chanyeol memilih merebahkan kepalanya sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Dia mencoba menghiraukan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat saat mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo barusan. _Dirinya berkencan dengan Sehun. Kyungsoo berkencan dengan Sehun. Sehun teman lamanya._ Chanyeol memilih menghiraukan pikiran-pikirannya yang tidak enak itu.

…

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Murid-murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk ke kantin. Namun panggilan seseorang membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Kyungsoo, Baekhyun!" Itu Chanyeol.

"Boleh aku gabung dengan kalian?"

"Tentu saja!" Baekhyun berujar semangat lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk berjalan bersama.

"Chanyeol, kau dan adik mu memang tinggal dimana sebelumnya?" Baekhyun berujar kepada Chanyeol. Mereka berdua cepat akrab, dan Kyungsoo bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Aku tinggal di Busan." Chanyeol menjawab sambil mengambil lawuk yang berbaris rapih di meja pentri.

"Tapi kenapa SD mu sama seperti Kyungsoo? SD Kyungsoo kan di sinih, Seoul." Baekhyun bertanya di balakang antrian Chanyeol, Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

"Aku lahir di Seoul, SD juga di Seoul tapi saat kelas dua SMP, aku pindah ke Busan. Ayah ku ada pekerjaan disana, akhirnya keluargaku memilih menetap disana." Jelas Chanyeol sambil keluar antrian dan menunggu Kyungsoo yang masih mengambil minumnya.

"Ahh begitu ternyata."

"Ayo." Kyungsoo mengajak keduanya duduk di dekat jendela saja, dan keduanya tidak keberatan.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Kyungsoo, sedangkan Baekhyun duduk di hadapan mereka berdua. Saat sedang asik-asiknya menyantap makanan masing-masing. Panggilan seseorang membuat ketiganya mendongak.

" _Hyung_!"

Jongin melambaikan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol, dirinya langsung berlari kecil ke arah sang kakak yang sedang menyantap makanannya. Jongin mendudukan pantatnya di samping Baekhyun. Lalu membungkuk kecil kepadanya.

"Baek, kenalkan, ini Jongin, adikku di kelas 1-2." Chanyeol berujar memperkenalkan Jongin kepada Baekhyun.

" _Annyeong_ - _haseyo_ , _sunbaenim_." Jongin member salam kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Panggil aku Baekhyun _hyung_ saja." Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya kepada Jongin dan Jongin melakukan hal yang sama.

" _Hyung_ juga sekelas dengan Chanyeol _hyung_?" Jongin bertanya sambil menyantap makanna yang tadi ia bawa.

"Hm, dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo."

"Ahh, begitu rupanya."

Kyungsoo sedari tadi diam saja, dia asik menikmati santapannya. Diam-diam Chanyeol melirik ke arah si mungil yang sedari tadi diam saja. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Jongin, mereka asik dengan dunia mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba ada siswa yang sepertinya adik kelasnya menghampiri meja mereka.

"Kyungsoo _sunbae_ dan Chanyeol _sunbae_ , kalian berdua dipanggil guru Jung."

Merasa namanya disebut, Kyungsoo mendongak menatap adik kelasnya, "Ada apa memangnya?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan alis mengkerut.

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya menyampaikan saja. _Annyeong_." Adik kelasnya itu langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka ber-empat.

"Ada apa? Kau buat kasus, Kyung?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan bodohnya.

"Yak, temanmu mana pernah membuat kasus." Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Kau mau diam saja?" Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo ke ruangan guru.

Baekhyun dan Jongin saling menatap.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Tidak tahu." Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya, lalu kembali menyantap makanannya. "Sudah, habiskan saja dulu makananmu." Jongin menurut dan menghabiskan makanannya.

.

Chanyeol sudah duduk berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo. Di hadapan mereka juga ada guru Jung sedang mengambil sesuatu.

"Begini," guru Jung menatap mereka berdua. "sebenarnya, ini tugas untuk Chanyeol. Tapi, karena Chanyeol masih baru disini, jadi kau yang harus membantunya, Kyungsoo."

"Memang apa tugasnya, _saem_?" Kyungsoo berujar penasaran.

"Bantu Chanyeol mengerjakan soal sains yang waktu itu kita pelajari untuk ujian."

" _Ne_?!" Kyungsoo membelakan matanya. " _Saem_ , tapi soal itu ada 100 soal! Dan kita semua mempelajarinya dari seminggu yang lalu, bahkan masih ada yang belum selesai, soal itu terlalu sulit _saem_. Bagaimana mungkin aku membantu Chanyeol sendirian?!"

"Tapi kalau Chanyeol tidak dibantu, bagaimana dia bisa mengerjakan ujian bulan depan, Kyung?" Gurunya ini mencoba membujuk Kyungsoo semelas mungkin.

"Tapi kenapa harus saya?" ini yang Kyungsoo heran, kenapa harus dirinya?

"Karena ibu pikir, Cuma kamu yang bisa membantu Chanyeol."

"Ta-"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, yasudah. Nanti ibu akan mencari siswa la-"

"Tidak!"

Guru Jung dan Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berujar keras.

"Saya tidak mau di bantu oleh siswa lain _saem_. Biar Kyungsoo saja yang membantu saya mengerjakan tugas itu."

"Yak."

"Pokoknya saya tidak mau kalau di ajari dengan siswa lain."

"Lihat kan? Ayolah Kyungsoo, bantu Chanyeol mengerjakan soal itu." Guru Jung memasang wajah memohon kepada Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo menekuk alis tebalnya meringis.

"Baiklah." Dan jawaban final Kyungsoo membuat gurunya bernafas lega, termasuk Chanyeol. Dirinya tidak membayangkan, bagaimana harinya nanti bersama si mungil.

…

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah bersiap untuk keluar kelas, mereka akan pulang bersama. Namun, saat menggeser pintu kelas, mereka di kejutkan oleh ketiga lelaki tampan yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas mereka. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Sehun dan kedua pengikutnya.

"Sehun-ah."

"Ayo." Sehun menjulurkan tangannya ke Kyungsoo, mengajak Kyungsoo pulang bersamanya.

"Tapi.. aku pulang bersama Baekhyun." Kyungsoo berujar lirih.

"Maaf, tuan Sehun. Tapi hari ini kekasihmu pulang bersamaku." Baekhyun berujar lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kyungsoo-"

"Permisi-permisi." Seseorang baru keluar kelas mereka dan menyelinap berdiri di antara mereka ber-lima. "Maaf, tuan-tuan sekalian, dengan berat hati, aku harus menyampaikan, kalau Kyungsoo harus pulang denganku. Karena dia ada tugas denganku hari ini di rumahku." Chanyeol orangnya. Dia berujar santai sambil tersenyum manis, yang membuat orang disekitarnya menatap jengkel ke arahnya.

Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo, namun Baekhyun belum melepaskan genggamannya, ini membuat kedua tangan Kyungsoo merentang ke udara. Kyungsoo meringis, kenapa dirinya seperti gadis-gadis di drama picisan yang sedang di perebutkan?

"Kyungsoo, kau akan pulang dengan siapa? Sehun kekasihmu, diriku sahabatmu atau Chanyeol teman lamamu?" Baekhyun berujar penuh penekanan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas frustasinya, dia lupa, kalau dia akan membantu Chanyeol mulai hari ini. "Maaf, baek, aku harus pulang dengan Chanyeol." Dan pernyataan terakhir Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Tidak dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun yang membuang nafas kecewa.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan wajah menyesal. "Sehun-ah, maafkan aku. Aku ada tugas dengan Chanyeol, kami akan mengerjakannya sekarang dirumahnya." Sehun menatap Kyungsoo datar, tapi tidak lama kemudian dia menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa kepada Kyungsoo.

" _It's_ _okay_. Kalau itu memang tugas." Sehun maju selangkah mendekati Kyungsoo, lalu mengelus surai si mungil sayang. "Perlu ku jemput nanti?" Sehun bertanya penuh kelembutan, Kyungsoo menjawab dengan gelengan di kepalanya.

"Okay, kami dulan." Chanyeol segera menarik pergelangan Kyungsoo, meninggalkan mereka yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan berbeda-beda.

.

Mereka berdua masih dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Chanyeol. Mereka hanya berdua di dalam mobil, karena Jongin pergi kerumah temannya dan akan pulang malam nanti. Tidak ada obrolan di antara mereka berdua, Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan pikirannya, sedangkan Chanyeol fokus menyetir sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Kyungsoo. Sampai akhirnya, mobil Chanyeol berhenti di basemant apartemen.

"Ayo." Chanyeol membuka sabuk yang ada di tubuhnya, lalu mengajak Kyungsoo keluar dari mobilnya.

Mereka masih berjalan di lorong apartemen, menuju lift yang akan di naikki mereka berdua.

"Memang, lantai berapa kamarmu?" Kyungsoo membuka obrolan lebih dulu.

"Lantai 10." Chanyeol menjawab berbarengan dengan pintu lift terbuka. Mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam lift kosong tersebut.

"Kenapa jauh sekali? Memangnya tidak ada yang di lantai dasar? Satu? Atau dua? Atau tiga?" Kyungsoo bertanya tidak sabaran, membuat yang lebih tinggi menatapnya gemas.

"Tidak ada, semuanya penuh. Masih untung ayahku tidak menyewa yang di lantai 20." Chanyeol berujar sambil terkekeh.

"Aku tidak membayangkan kalau terjadi sesuatu di lantai 20. Pasti keamanan akan sangat lama sampai di sana." Kyungsoo bergumam sendiri, membuat Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi si mungil.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di lantai 10. Chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu, sedangkan Kyungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang. Kamar Chanyeol ada di paling ujung lorong apartemen. Setelah sampai di depan kamar apartemennya, Chanyeol segera memasukkan sandinya.

"Ayo, masuklah."

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Hal yang pertama di simpulkan oelh Kyungsoo saat masuk ke aparteman Chanyeol adalah 'rapih'. Ruang tamu dengan sofa dan tv, karpet berbulu yang tergelar manis di bawah meja dekat sofa, dan jangan lupakan beberapa figura-figura di dinding.

Kyungsoo sibuk melihat foto-foto yang terpajang manis di meja, sampai matanya berhenti pada figura dua orang paruh baya yang sedang duduk bersanding di bangku taman sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Itu ayah dan ibuku." Chanyeol berujar sambil menaruh beberapa snack dan minuman di atas meja, yang akan di jadikan tempat belajarnya dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang membuka tas sekolahnya barusan lalu mengambil soal-soal yang tadi di berikan oleh gurunya. Kyungsoo mendudukan pantatnya di karpet berbulu Chanyeol, lalu mengambil soal yang tadi dikeluarkan Chanyeol.

"Kita mulai dari yang gampang dulu ya." Kyungsoo berujar sambil membuka halaman per-halaman kertas soal tersebut. Chanyeol menjawab dengan anggukan.

Mereka mulai mengerjakan soal-soal yang yang tadi di berikan oleh gurunya. Kyungsoo dengan sabar mengajari Chanyeol rumus-rumus yang belum dirinya ketahui, walau kadang mulutnya mengumpat karena Chanyeol kadang tidak mendengarinya.

Mereka mengerjakan dengan sesekali memakan snack yang Chanyeol sudah siapkan tadi. Sampai tidak terasa malam sudah menghiasi langit luar.

"Cepat ambil pensil mu, kali ini coba gambar struktur ini."

Bukannya mengambil pensil, Chanyeol malah mengambil snack yang ada di meja lalu memakannya.

"Yak, aku menyuruhmu mengambil pensil! Bukan malah makan!" Kyungsoo melotot ke arahnya, membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Kyung, kenapa matamu bisa membesar seperti itu _sih_?" Chanyeol berujar sambil sesekali tertawa.

"Lalu apa kabar dengan kupingmu yang lebar itu?" Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek ke arah Chanyeol yang menatapnya jengkel. Kali ini Kyungsoo yang menertawakannya.

"Apa dulu kau pernah berbohong, lalu kupingmu melebar?" Kyungsoo berujar sambil tertawa bahagia.

"Dasar tidak lucu."

"Hahahah."

"Itu pinokio, Kyung. Lagipula bukan kuping, tapi hidung. Dasar bodoh."

"Kau yang bodoh. Dasar bodoh." Kyungsoo tidak mau kalah.

"Kau bodoh."

"Aku tidak. Kalau aku bodoh, tidak mungkin aku membantumu menjawab soal-soal ini?" Kyungsoo menyahut sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Chanyeol. Yang ditunjuk-tunjuk tidak menjawab apapun.

"Kan, terbukti, kalau aku tidak bodoh. Kau yang bodoh. Dasar telinga lebar." Sepertinya hobi baru Kyungsoo adalah mengejek Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil bantal sofa yang tidak jauh darinya, lalu melempar ke wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang mengerjakan soal. Kyungsoo menatap jengkel Chanyeol, lalu mengambil bantal itu kembali dan melemparnya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Eit, tidak kena." Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatapnya jijik.

Kyungsoo mengambil boneka monyet yang ada di sofa belakangnya, lalu melempar ke arah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak saat hidung monyet yang terbuat dari pelastik, mengenai tepat jidat Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengelus-ngelus jidatnya yang kemungkinan memerah itu, lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan seringaiannya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang menyender pada kaki sofa sambil tertawa.

" _Omo_ -y-yak-lepas-kan-bodoh." Kyungsoo melotot horror saat lehernya di cekik oleh Chanyeol. Tidak terlalu keras memang, tapi sukses membuat dirinya tergelitik.

"Mati kau, mati. Hahaha." Chanyeol berujar sambil tertawa sambil sesekali tangannya menggelitik leher mulus Kyungsoo.

Tangan Kyungsoo yang bebas mulai naik dan menggenggam leher Chanyeol yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ra-sakan-i-ni-hihi." Kyungsoo berujar sambil terkikik akibat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memekik, saat tangan mungil Kyungsoo menyentuh lehernya lalu menggelitikinya. Dirinya menggeliat-geliat akibat Kyungsoo, sama seperti Kyungsoo, kepala si mungil menggeliat-geliat minta di lepaskan dari cekikkannya.

Mereka berdua masih asik dengan acara cekik mencekiknya. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol memindahkan tangannya ke arah pinggang ramping Kyungsoo, lalu menggelitikinya. Kyungsoo reflek memegang tangan Chanyeol yang ada di pinggangnya sambil tergelak keras. Chanyeol ikut tertawa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah sambil memohon untuk berhenti menggelitikinya.

Mereka tidak sadar, kalau posisi mereka sudah benar-benar intim. Chanyeol duduk di antara kaki mungil Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo bersandar pada kaki sofa di belakangnya. Keduanya masih tergelak, Kyungsoo dengan reflek menarik tangan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya, namun karena Chanyeolnya tidak seimbang, membuat tubuh tingginya malah ikut tertarik ka arah Kyungsoo. Keduanya molotot kaget saat tubuh Chanyeol seakan memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil. Untuk beberapa saat mereka masih bertahan dengan posisi Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, lalu berhadapan dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Jarak di antara mereka benar-benar sangat dekat. Mereka berdua masih saling menatap satu sama lain. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah si mungil.

.

Sehun sedang berjalan menuju lift apartemen Chanyeol. Ya, dirinya memilih menjemput Kyungsoo, walaupun Kyungsoo tadi menolak untuk di jemput, tapi Sehun tidak perduli. Saat lift sudah terbuka, Sehun langsung masuk dan memencet lantai 10. Sehun sudah tau apartemen Chanyeol, karena pria jangkung itu pernah memberi alamat apartemennya. Saat pintu lift sudah akan tertutup, tiba-tiba sebuah kaki menahannya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, lalu pintu lift kembali bergeser terbuka, membuat Sehun bisa melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"Sehun _hyung_?!"

"Jongin?"

Jongin langsung masuk ke dalam lift, lalu lift tertutup. Dirinya hendak memencet tombol lantai 10, tapi ternyata sudah ada yang memencetnya.

"Aku sudah memencetnya barusan." Sehun berujar menatap adik teman lamanya itu.

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu lagi." Jongin berujar ceria.

"Aku juga. Kukira kalian tidak akan kembali ke Seoul lagi."

" _Hyung_ , mau ke aparteman siapa?"

"Tentu saja ke apartemenmu."

" _Hyung_ , mau main?"

"Tidak, aku ingin menjemput seseorang."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, "Seseorang?"

Tidak lama setelah itu lift terbuka di lantai sepuluh. Mereka berdua keluar dari lift dan berjalan beriringan menuju pintu yang ada di ujung lorong apartemen.

Jongin sudah memasukkan sandinya, lalu dia membuka pintu apartemennya. Jongin masuk lebih dulu, sedangkan Sehun melepas sepatunya dan menutup pintu apartemen Chanyeol. Pekikan Jongin membuat dirinya langsung menoleh dan menghampiri Jongin. Matanya melotot melihat topik pekikan Jongin.

"APA YANG TELAH KALIAN LAKUKAN?!

.

.

.

Jeng-jenggg. Akhirnya bisa post chap ini setelah kegalauan hilang dari diriku xD  
Maaf yaa ini lama di update, soalnya aku syedih gara-gara gabisa liat pacarku konser:'(

Rasanya awan mendung selalu hinggap di hatiku#ewh  
Tapi akhirnya diriku bisa menerima kenyataan itu semua. Dan mem-post chap iniiii, Yehet!

Mereka kemrin tampan-tampan ya? Aku gakuku litanya. Kyungsoo juga manis bangett yawla! Ugh gatahan liat mereka kemarin.

Makasih atas respon kalian semua guys. Makasih yang udah me- _Riview_ , makasih yang udah _follow_ dan _favorit_ ff ini. Ganyangka tertanyata ff ini dapet respon positif. Aku terharu#elapingus

Tanksfor: **xolovefie,Vianca950,Chansoo,luvchansoo,kyungiesoo123,** kamu yang gaada namanya **,kyungsooxeveryone,NadyaputriKpopersBestFriendofYuNaCha,opikyung0113,kyungie,** kamu yang gaada namanya **,kyungz.**

Makasih kalian. Loveyou.

Okay dehh.

 _Please review this story. Ok?Saranghaja^_^_

 _rairaikyung._


	3. Chapter 3

The Meaning Of Love

Part 3

By:rairaikyung

ChanyeolxKyungsoo

Boyxboy

CHANSOO! Slight HUNSOO

.

.

 _Happy Reading_!

* * *

Jarak diantara mereka berdua masih sangat dekat. Mata mereka masih saling menatap satu sama lain. Alarm peringatan di otak Kyungsoo sudah menyalak keras saat pemuda dihadapannya mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo terasa kaku, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa pada situasi seperti ini. Hingga pekikkan seseorang, membuat dirinya dan Chanyeol tersadar dan buru-buru menjauhkan jarak masing-masing.

"APA YANG TELAH KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Jongin menatap _horror_ ruang tamu apartemennya. Bagaimana tidak, ruang tamu apartemennya sudah seperti ruangan sehabis perang. Bantal berserakan dimana-mana, _snack_ berhamburan di karpet, boneka monyet Jongin yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai, dan dua makhluk yang sedang dalam posisi tidak mengenakan untuk dilihat.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menatap canggung Jongin dan Sehun. Kyungsoo langsung mendorong Chanyeol dan buru-buru bangun dari duduknya, lalu menatap Sehun yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Sial, Kyungsoo benar-benar gugup.

Kyungsoo baru akan berbicara, namun Sehun sudah menyela lebih dulu.

"Kalian sudah selesai? Kyungsoo, bisa kita pulang sekarang?" Sehun berbicara dengan nada datar. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya gugup. Sedangkan si idiot Chanyeol, dia malah diam saja sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"T-tentu, k-kami sudah selesai, kok." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan gugup. Dirinya langsung mengambil tas berwarna biru langitnya, lalu memasukkan buku-bukunya.

Chanyeol bangun dari duduknya, lalu menatap Sehun. "Sehun-ah, aku dan Kyungsoo-"

"Kita bicarakan lain kali saja. Aku harus mengantar Kyungsoo pulang." Sehun memotong ucapan Chanyeol dengan cepat. Chanyeol hanya bisa membuang napasnya.

"Ayo." Sehun langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa, saat mendengar pintu apartemennya tertutup. Jongin juga duduk di sampingnya, memandangi sang kakak dengan pandangan bingungnya.

" _Hyung_ , sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ruangan ini jadi berantakan? Lalu apa yang _hyung_ lakukan dengan Kyugsoo _hyung_ tadi?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke samping, menemukan wajah bingung adiknya. "Tidurlah, besok kita sekolah." Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, dia malah meninggalkan Jongin ke kamar.

" _Ya_ , _hyung_!" Jongin berteriak kepada Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol hanya mengibaskan tangannya tidak perduli.

"Aishh."

…

Keduanya masih di perjalanan menuju rumah Kyungsoo. Sehun fokus menyetir, sedangkan Kyungsoo fokus dengan pikirannya sendiri. Keduanya sama-sama diam. Tidak ada yang memulai bicara. Sampai akhirnya Sehun menepikan mobilnya saat sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo.

Keduanya diam. Tidak ada yang beranjak dari mobil. Entah apa yang dipikirkan keduanya, mereka masih sama-sama diam. Sampai akhirnya Sehun keluar mobil lebih dulu, lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sempat terkejut saat tahu Sehun membukakan pintu untuknya. Dirinya sibuk melamun.

"Masuklah." Sehun berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo, menatap si mungil yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa tidak enak dengan Sehun, karena kejadian di apartemen Chanyeol.

Dirinya malah asik melamun dengan matanya yang terus menatap Sehun.

"Apa aku setampan itu, sampai kau tidak berkedip menatapku?" Sehun mencoba membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Dan itu berhasil, terbukti dari pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah.

"Sehun.." Kyungsoo berujar sambil menatap Sehun. "Maafkan aku. Kejadian tadi, benar-benar murni tidak sengaja. Aku dan Chanyeol tadi sedang bermain, lalu Chanyeol tidak sengaja jatuh ke tubuhku, dan-"

"Aku mengerti." Sehun memotong ucapan Kyungsoo, lalu menarik Kyungsoo kepelukannya.

"Aku percaya padamu." Sehun menenggelamkan kepala Kyungsoo ke dadanya, memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum di dalam pelukan Sehun. "Terimakasih..Sehun-ah."

Keduanya masih berpelukan dengan erat dalam waktu beberapa menit. Di bawah malam yang semakin larut. Mata mereka sama-sama terpejam. Sampai akhirnya Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menangkup kedua pipi tembam Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang masuk, Cuci mukamu, jangan lupa makan malam, lalu setelah itu-" Sehun menjeda ucapannya, lalu tersenyum lembut kepada Kyungsoo. "Tidur dan pikirkan aku sebelum tidur. Aku akan masuk dalam mimpimu." Sehun berujar dengan senyum menggodanya. Yang sukses membuat kedua pipi Kyungsoo merona.

"Aku pulang dulu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu. Sehun tersenyum tampan lalu mengusak rambut Kyungsoo sayang. Setelah itu, Sehun berbalik menuju mobilnya. Sebelah tangannya di masukkan ke saku celana panjangnya, sebelah lagi melambai ke arah Kyungsoo.

Sehun berhenti saat hendak membuka pintu mobilnya, lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang masih menungguinya di depan pagar.

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu." Sehun berucap sambil melambaikan tangannya, lagi. Kyungsoo mengacungkan jempolnya setuju. Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya, lalu meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah saat mobil Sehun sudah menghilang di tikungan perumahannya. Saat membuka pintu rumah, dirinya di kejutkan oleh nyonya Do, yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Kyungsoo mengusap dadanya terkejut.

"Aku pulang."

"Kenapa baru pulang? Lalu siapa pemuda yang mengantarmu barusan?" Nyonya Do menatap Kyungsoo penuh selidik.

"Aku ada tugas di rumah temanku tadi. Dan pemuda tadi adalah temanku juga." Kyungsoo berucap sambil melepas sepatunya lalu menggantinya dengan memakai sandal rumah.

"Teman? Apa harus ada pelukan perpisahan?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh ke arah nyona Do dengan raut wajah terkejut. Saat dirinya hendak menjawab, nyonya Do sudah menyela ucapannya lebih dulu, lalu melenggang pergi.

"Bersihkan tubuhmu, lalu turun kebawah lagi untuk makan malam."

Kyungsoo membuang napas, lalu beranjak menaikki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar, lalu menaruh tas ransel birunya di meja belajar kamar. Kejadian-kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu masih terngiang di otaknya. Saat dimana dirinya dan Chanyeol asik bermain dengan tawa yang mengiringi keduanya. Sampai kejadian yang tidak pernah mereka duga, Chanyeol jatuh ke tubuhnya, lalu mereka saling menatap. Hingga tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, sampai suara pekikan terdengar mengejutkan keduanya. Kalau saja Jongin tidak berteriak, Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengannya dan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, mencoba menghilangkan fikiran yang tidak-tidak dari otaknya . Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Selang beberapa menit, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan tubuh yang lebih fresh dari sebelumnya. Kyungsoo mengambil piyama dari lemari dan segera memakainya, lalu keluar dari kamar untuk makan malam.

Saat sudah sampai lantai bawah, dirinya langsung berlari ke arah meja makan, dimana nyonya Do sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Kyungsoo langsung duduk di kursinya, mengambil makanan yang sudah di hidangkan di meja makan. Nyonya Do ikut duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya, lalu memakan makanannya.

"Dimana, _appa_?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat selesai minum.

"Ayahmu ada tugas ke luar kota, dan akan pulang minggu depan."

"Minggu depan?"

"Hm, ada beberapa pekerjaan di sana yang membutuhkan ayahmu lebih lama."

"Tapi kenapa harus minggu depan? _Appa_ ada janji denganku minggu ini!" Kyungsoo berujar dengan nada kesal.

"Janji? Janji apa? Kalau begitu di undur saja. Kau harus mengerti pekerjaan ayahmu, Kyungsoo."

"Mana bisa! _Appa_ sudah berjanji akan mengajakku jalan-jalan seharian dan menuruti apapun yang kumau hari itu juga!"

"Do Kyungsoo, berhenti merengek. Kau ini sudah kelas 3 SMA, jangan bersikap seperti anak 5 tahun!" Ibunya berucap dengan mata melotot. "Lagipula, _eomma_ bisa menggantikan _appa_. Menemani jalan-jalan kan?" Nyonya Do berucap sambil membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu.

Kyungsoo meringis mendengar tawaran dari nyonya Do. Dirinya tidak akan bebas membeli makanan yang dia inginkan kalau pergi dengan nyonya Do. Ibunya –nyonya Do– ini, anti _junkfood_. Tapi Kyungsoo dan ayahnya suka makanan _junkfood_. Nyonya Do sangat tidak suka makanan cepat saji seperti itu. Katanya sih, itu tidak sehat. Lebih baik makan masakkan ibunya dibanding makanan tidak sehat itu. Kira-kira seperti itu nasihat dan aturan yang nyonya Do buat.

Kyungsoo meneguk airnya lagi, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku selesai." Kyungsoo baru akan membalikan badannya pergi dari ruang makan. Namun ucapan nyonya Do, membuatnya membalikkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Ayahmu memang tidak bisa menemanimu jalan-jalan." Sambil meletakkan piring sehabis dicucinya, nyonya Do berujar lagi. "Tapi dia menepati janjinya untuk membelikanmu apapun yang kau mau."

Kyungsoo masih diam ditempatnya. Tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan nyonya Do barusan.

Nyonya Do berjalan menuju meja nakas yang ada di dekat ruang makan. Membuka lacinya, lalu mengeluarkan amplop putih dari laci tersebut. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya saat nyonya Do memberikan amplop putih tersebut kepadanya. Dengan rasa bingung yang masih berkecamuk di otaknya, Kyungsoo menerima amplop tersebut.

Seolah mengerti kebingungan sang anak, nyonya Do langsung berujar. "Itu uang yang diberikan ayah untukmu, sebelum dia berangkat dinas."

Kyungsoo langsung buru-buru membuka ampol tersebut, memastikan ucapan nyonya Do. Dan senyum penuh kemenangan mengembang di bibir berbentuk hati Kyungsoo. Dengan mata berbinar, dirinya langsung memeluk nyonya Do.

"Ahhh, terimakasih _eomma_." Kyungsoo memeluk nyonya Do penuh kesenangan. "Aku juga akan menghubungi _appa_ setelah ini."

"Pergi belikan sesuatu yang berguna. Jangan dihabiskan hari itu juga! _Eomma_ tidak akan memberimu makan seminggu kalau sampai uang itu di hambur-hambur tidak jelas!"

Kyungsoo mendesis, dengan muka yang seakan mengerut ketakutan akan ancaman nyonya Do.

" _Arasseo_. Aku tidak akan habiskan uang ini hari itu juga." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kepada nyonya Do, lalu berujar. " _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ memang yang terbaik!"

Nyonya Do hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anak satu-satunya itu.

"Pergilah tidur. Besok kau sekolah."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu berbalik meninggalkan ruang makan dengan senyuman yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Ia sudah membayangkan, apa saja yang akan ia lakukan dengan uang yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari orang tuanya. Satu nama beruntung yang sekarang muncul di pikiran Kyungsoo.

…

"Oh, astaga! Aku terlambat."

Kyungsoo buru-buru turun dari kasurnya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya telat bangun sekolah. Ini semua gara-gara sahabatnya, Baekhyun. Semalaman mereka mengobrol lewat _telfone_. Sebenarya, niat Kyungsoo hanya akan memberi tahukan Baekhyun, bahwa besok dia akan meneraktirnya. Tapi selanjutnya, dirinya malah harus mendengarkan curhatan hati seorang Byun- _Fuck_ \- Baekhyun sampai larut malam. Kyungsoo menyesali dirinya, karena sudah menghubungi sahabatnya semalam.

Jadilah pagi ini, Kyungsoo kesiangan.

Baekhyun sialan.

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah bangun?"

Itu suara nyonya Do, diiringi ketukan pintu kamarnya.

"Iya, sudah! Sebentar lagi aku akan turun." Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak saat menyahut nyonya Do.

"Cepat. Ada temanmu datang menjemput dibawah."

Kyungsoo berhenti mengancingi jas sekolahnya, saat mendengar sahutan terakhir ibunya di depan pintu kamarnya.

" _Gosh_ , aku melupakan fakta kalau Sehun akan menjemput hari ini!"

Kyungsoo langsung merampas tas ransel nya di meja belajar, lalu lari keluar kamar. Hal yang pertama kali dia lihat saat turun dari tangga adalah, ibunya sedang mengoles selai pada roti. Dirinya langsung lari ke arah nyonya Do, lalu merampas dua helai roti tanpa selai.

"Kyungsoo, pelan-pelan!"

"Dimana temanku?"

"Ada di depan. _Eomma_ sudah menyuruhnya masuk, tapi dia tidak mau."

"Yasudah. Aku berangkat, _eomma_."

Kyungsoo langsung lari keluar rumahnya. Mengabaikan teriakkan nyonya Do yang memanggil namanya. Dan Kyungsoo berani bersumpah, di depan pagar rumahnya kini ada pria tampan, sedang bersandar pada pintu mobil, dengan selembar roti di tangannya.

Kyungsoo langsung berjalan ke arah Sehun dengan sedikit berlari. Tepat saat dirinya sudah di hadapan Sehun, Sehun juga melahap sepotong roti terakhirnya. Tangannya terangkat, menyeka roti yang tertempel di bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa buru-buru?" Sehun bertanya dengan tenang.

"Aku kesiangan. Aku juga takut kau sudah menungguku lama."

"Aku siap menunggumu sampai kapanpun." Sehun berujar sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. Menggoda.

Kyungsoo mendesis mendengar rayuan picisan dari pria putih pucat di hadapannya.

" _Ya_! ini bukan waktunya untukmu merayu." Kyungsoo berujar dengan nada tidak suka. Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang merona.

Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat gusar karena ucapannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk merayumu."

" _Ya_!" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Sehun pelan, namun bibirnya ikut melengkung tersenyum lebar.

Sehun pura-pura meringis saat Kyungsoo memukul lengannya pelan, lalu tertawa melihat wajah kesal Kyungsoo. Mereka berjalan memasuki mobil Sehun dengan tawa ringan yang mengiringi keduanya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, keduanya asik berbincang. Percakapan yang tidak penting memang. Tapi mampu membuat keduanya melengkungkan senyum manis di kamis pagi.

Bagi Sehun, ini adalah pagi yang paling indah untuknya.

…

"Kyungkyung!"

Baekhyun berteriak riang memanggil Kyungsoo yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa baru datang?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil duduk di kursi depan mejanya-yang Kyungsoo ketahui, itu adalah tempat duduk Irene-teman perempuan di kelasnya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Ini semua gara-garamu, tahu!" Kyungsoo berujar sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

" _Why_ _me_?"

"Kau semalaman bercerita tidak jelas dan membuatku terpaksa harus mendengarkan semua cerita basimu, _shit_."

"Ah, _mian_ soal semalam." Baekhyun mengangkat satu tangannya kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong. Kau serius akan meneraktirku kan hari ini?" Baekhyun berucap dengan alis yang di naik turunkannya.

Wajah Kyungsoo seketika berubah. Mengingat dirinya baru saja diberikan uang dari ayahnya untuk membeli apapun yang dia mau.

"Tentu!"

"Tempat apa yang akan kita datangi lebih dulu?"

"Kedai _ice_ _cream_ di depan sekolah?"

"Lalu pergi ke Lotte Word!"

"Call!"

"Call!"

Keduanya tersenyum lebar membayangkan kegiatan sepulang sekolah nanti. Namun tidak lama kemudian senyum keduanya luntur, saat tiba-tiba seseorang menginterupsi keduanya.

"Jangan lupakan pulang sekolah nanti, Kyungso. Kau harus membantuku menjawab soal-soal yang diberikan guru Jung kemarin."

Setelah mengatakan hal -yang membuat mood Kyungsoo hancur- tersebut, Chanyeol meninggalkan keduanya dengan senyuman menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana ini?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Ajak saja dia ke Lotte Word sepulang dari sana, kau bisa langsung ke apartemennya, membantunya menjawab soal-soal menyebalkan itu."

"Ahh, kenapa dia harus menghancurkan kesenanganku?" Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi. Baekhyun hanya mampu menepuk-nepuk pundak kecil sahabatnya. Prihatin.

…

Setelah melewati dua jam pelajaran , bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi.

Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan pergi ke kantin bersama. Kyungsoo berjalan di samping kiri Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan di samping kiri Chanyeol. Keduanya asik mengobrol, melupakan keberadaan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi di diamkan.

"Oh, ya! Kau ada tugas dengan Kyungsoo kan nanti?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sedikit mendongak ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ya, memang kenapa?"

"Aku dan Kyungsoo ada janji hari ini. Sebenarnya kami berdua akan menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh hari ini. Tapi karena Kyungsoo mempunyai tugas denganmu, mungkin kami akan menghabiskan setengah hari saja. Iyakan, Kyung?" Baekhyun menyenggol lengan sahabatnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Enggan menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Lalu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada bingung. Matanya sesekali melirik Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ikut kami berdua bersenang-senang dulu sepulang sekolah. Setelah itu, kau dan Kyungsoo bisa mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan guru Jung dirumahmu. Bagaimana?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan kepala menoleh kebelakang-dirinya sedang mengantri mengambil makanan di kantin.

Sambil mengambil lauk yang di sediakan, Chanyeol berujar. "Baiklah. Tidak masalah." Chanyeol menjawab dengan cengiran lebarnya kepada Baekhyun-juga Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tidak mengatakan apapun.

Setelah mengambil makanan, ketiganya memilih duduk di bangku kantin paling pojok. Baekhyun duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Chanyeol, duduk di hadapan keduanya. Saat sedang asik memakan makan siang mereka. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampiri mereka dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Selamat makan semuanya!"

"Jongin, kenapa kau disini? Kau tidak punya teman makan siang?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan santainya kepada sang adik.

" _Hyung_ tidak suka aku disini?"

"Ah, tidak-tidak."

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kakak beradik itu. Selanjutnya, mereka benar-benar memakan makan siang mereka dengan diam. Sampai sakhirnya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Aku permisi ke kamar mandi sebentar." Setelah berpamitan, Kyungsoo langsung meninggalkan kantin ke kamar mandi. Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa tiba-tiba ingin ke Lotte Word?" Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya kepada Baekhyun yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, Jongin. Hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja." Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyum manisnya kepada Jongin.

"Kau tenang saja, Kyungsoo akan mentraktir kita nanti." Baekhyun berujar lagi dengan cengirannya. Membuat mata sipitnya, semakin menyipit saja.

Jongin hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman dan anggukannya. Diam-diam, dia mengagumi senyum manis kakak tingkatnya ini.

…

Setelah dari kamar mandi, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke kantin. Melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda. Kyungsoo memilih melawati taman sekolah, untuk kembali ke kantin. Saat dirinya melewati taman sekolah, seseorang -yang Kyungsoo tebak adalah suara perempuan- memanggil namanya dari belakang. Dirinya langsung membalikan badan, melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau, Kyungsoo _sunbae_ kan?" Ucapnya saat tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Dengan wajah bingung, Kyungsoo mengagguk. "Ya benar. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Bisa bicara denganmu sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku katakan pada _subae_." Ucapnya dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari wajah Kyungsoo. Entah hanya perasaan Kyungsoo saja, tapi Kyungsoo merasa gadis yang sepertinya adik kelasnya ini, sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau ingin bicara sesuatu denganku? Tentang apa?"

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di bangku taman disana saja, _sunbae_." Gadis itu langsung berjalan ke arah bangku taman yang ditunjuknya. Kyungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang.

Keduanya duduk bersebelahan di bangku taman sekolah dengan diam. Gadis itu diam, sedangkan Kyungsoo menunggu gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin di sampaikan kepadanya.

"Aku menyukai Sehun _sunbae_." Ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba yang membuat Kyungsoo langsung menoleh kepadanya. Oh, Kyungsoo melupakan fakta, bahwa kekasihnya mempunyai banyak penggemar.

"Tapi _sunbae_ malah merebutnya dariku!" lanjutnya dengan wajah yang menatap Kyungsoo kesal. "Aku melihat Sehun _sunbae_ , mencium kening _sunbae_ di depan kelas 3-1!"

Kyungsoo sudah siap membalas ucapan gadis yang sudah bicara seenaknya itu, tapi ucapannya menggantung karena gadis itu kembali berucap dengan nada kesalnya.

"Apa yang membuatnya tertarik pada sunbae? Dibanding sunbae, aku bahkan lebih _sexy_ dan lebih cantik."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya kesal. Dirinya benar-benar risih dengan kata-kata gadis di sampingnya ini.

"Dengar-." Kyungsoo mengambil napasnya, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tidak pernah merebut Sehun darimu, atau dari siapapun." Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya sambil menatap gadis ramping di hadapannya. "Dia yang datang sendiri padaku. Mendekatiku, menatapku lalu mengatakan bahwa dia tertarik padaku. Tanpa seseorang yang melarang dibelakangnya. Ingat, aku tidak pernah merebutnya darimu atau dari siapapun. Dan juga, memangnya kau siapanya Sehun? Kekasihnya? Atau _fans_ fanatik yang tidak rela _idol_ -nya berpacaran dengan orang lain?" Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kalau kau hanya penggemarnya, kau harus tau batas. Jangan lupakan juga, _sunbaemu_ Itu bukan artis. Jangan terlalu berlebihan. Dan yang terakhir. Jaga ucapanmu. Kau tidak sepantasnya membanding-bandingkanku denganmu. Aku kakak tingkatmu. Kau bilang kau lebih cantik? Itu jelas, karena kau perempuan. _Heol_."

Kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan, membuat gadis di hadapannya terdiam kaku karena ucapan telaknya. Dirinya sudah setengah berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu. Tapi tiba-tiba gadis itu berujar, yang masih bisa Kyungsoo dengar.

"Aku sudah sulit mendekatinya karena mantan tunangannya itu satu sekolah dengannya. Sekarang _sunbae_ menambah kesulitanku!"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat mendengar ucapan gadis yang tiba-tiba melabraknya itu. Dirinya langsung membalikan badan lagi, menatap gadis di depannya yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Apa? Mantan tunangan?"

Gadis yang beberapa detik lalu terdiam kaku karena ucapan telak darinya, langsung menatap Kyungsoo dengan kerutan di dahinya. Tidak lama kamudian tersenyum miring sambil bersedekap dada. " _Sunbae_ tidak tahu kalau Sehun sunbae sudah pernah bertunangan? Bahkan mantan tunangannya sekolah di sekolah ini juga."

Gadis di hadapannya berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Lalu tersenyum meledek. " _Sunbae_ mau tahu, siapa mantan tunangannya?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, tapi gadis yang Kyungsoo akui cantik ini tetap melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Luhan, anak kelas 3-2. Sekelas dengan kekasihmu." Gadis itu berucap dengan nacda malas. "Ugh, aku benci mengatakannya."

"Luhan?"

"Hm, dia-Ah! Itu dia orangnya. Yang sedang berjalan ke arah kantin. Yang sedang memegang buku." Gadis itu tiba-tiba menunjuk arah belakang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh dan mengikuti arah telunjuk gadis di depannya. Dan dirinya sekarang tau, yang mana pria bernama Luhan, mantan tunangan Sehun, kekasihnya.

…

Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Jongin masih berada di kantin. Makanan mereka sudah hampir habis, tapi Kyungsoo belum kembali juga dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun dan Jongin kelihatan asik mengobrol. Sedangkan Chanyeol sedang sibuk memperhatikan pintu masuk kantin, berharap Kyungsoo kembali ke kantin.

Tapi Sepertinya Baekhyun menangkap kegusaran Chanyeol.

"Kemana Kyungsoo? Kenapa dia belum kembali juga dari kamar mandi." Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam. Tiba-tiba bergumam sendiri, yang masih dapat didengar oleh Baekhyun dan Jongin.

"Mungkin Kyungsoo _hyung_ sedang buang air besar." Jongin berujar tanpa dosa. Baekhyun tergelak akibat ucapannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol melototinya dengan tajam.

"Jaga ucapanmu, bodoh." Chanyeol berujar dengan tangannya yang memukul belakang kepala Jongin.

Jongin mengusap belakang kepalanya yang di pukul oleh Chanyeol. "Aish, _hyung_! Kenapa pakai pukul segala? Apa yang salah dengan ucapanku?!" Jongin menggrutu tidak jelas kepada kakaknya.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya, setelah tertawa karena Jongin. "Tenang saja Chanyeol, Kyungsoo hanya ke kamar mandi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu."

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya mampu menggaruk tengkuknya tidak gatal. Dirinya dibuat salah tingkah oleh Baekhyun yang tersenyum jahil padanya.

...

Setelah selesai berbicara dengan gadis yang tidak di kenalnya tadi, Kyungsoo memilih langsung berjalan masuk ke kelasnya. Tidak jadi kembali ke kantin untuk melanjutkan makannya dan menemui teman-temannya yang masih menungguinya disana. Selera makan Kyungsoo seketika hilang setelah tau hal yang menyangkut kekasih baru seharinya -Sehun- barusan. Kyungsoo tidak perduli dengan perutnya yang masih kosong. Dirinya benar-benar kehilangan _mood_ makan.

Kyungsoo memasuki kelasnya yang mulai ramai dengan teman-teman kelasnya yang sudah kembali dari jam istirahat mereka. Kyungsoo langsung berjalan ke arah bangkunya, menduduki pantatnya, lalu membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. Kyungsoo sudah mulai memejakan matanya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Namun, tiba-tiba tubuhnya di goncang oleh seseorang.

" _Ya_! Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo sangat tahu siapa yang sedang berteriak padanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si cempreng Baekhyun yang baru memasuki kelas.

"Aku dan Chanyeol menunggumu di kantin! Tapi kau tidak kembali-kembali juga dari kamar mandi." Bekhyun terus bicara, padahal Kyungsoo tidak menanggapinya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo malah mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri. Tempat duduk Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol.." Kyungsoo memanggil Chanyeol yang sedang asik dengan _mp3_ -nya.

Chanyeol menoleh dan melepas headset yang di pakainya. Chanyeol memang mendengarkan musik tidak terlalu keras, jadi dia masih dapat mendengar Kyungsoo memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Pulang sekolah nanti, aku tidak jadi apartemenmu ya. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ mengerjakan soal-soal yang di berikan guru Jung." Kyungsoo berbicara dengan matanya yang menatap langsung mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya. Chanyeol ingin menolak, tapi melihat mata Kyungsoo yang seperti memohon, Chanyeol jadi tidak enak.

"Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis pada Kyungsoo yang ikut tersenyum atas jawabannya.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol. Hari selanjutnya aku akan mengajarimu kembali." Kungsoo berujar sambil tersenyum manis ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol terpana pada senyum manis Kyungsoo.

"Hmm.. Tapi, untuk pergi ke Lotte Word nanti, aku tetap boleh ikut 'kan?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil memamerkan giginya.

Untuk beberapa saat Kyungsoo hanya diam. Tapi, tidak lama kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengagguk. "Baiklah."

Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, Chanyeol tersenyum lebih lebar.

" _Ya_! Kenapa kalian malah mengacangiku?" Itu suara protes Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapinya. Ia malah merebahkan kembali kepalanya ke atas meja. Sedangkan Chanyeol kembali memasang headset nya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya di buat kesal. Dia mengambil penghapus karet milik Jongdae, lalu melemparnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Hei bacon, jangan buang-buang penghapusku!" Itu Jongdae dengan nada kesalnya.

...

Seperti rencana yang sudah dibuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Sebelum pergi bersenang-senang ke Lotte Word, mereka akan pergi ke kedai _ice cream_ dekat sekolah terlebih dahulu. Dengan Kyungsoo yang meneraktir tentunya.

Semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya. Yang membedakan adalah keikutsertaan Chanyeol dan Jongin pada acara traktir meneraktirnya dengan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo juga ingin mengajak Sehun. Tapi, seharian tadi disekolah, dirinya tidak melihat Sehun sama sekali. Sehun sempat mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo, bahwa dirinya tidak bisa mengantar Kyungsoo pulang sekolah. Kyungsoo membalasnya tidak apa-apa dan bertanya keberadaannya . Tapi Sehun tidak membalas lagi pesan dari Kyungsoo.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menatap Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Jongin yang asik memakan _ice cream_ mereka. Mereka sedang duduk di kedai _ice cream_.

"Nanti dulu, _hyung_. Aku belum minta nambah." Ujar Jongin tidak tahu malu.

"Kalau mau nambah, kau bayar sendiri Jongin." Kyungsoo menjawab sambil tersenyum meledek. Jongin yang mendengarnya, langsung memanyunkan bibirnya. Chanyeol ingin muntah melihat kelakuan adiknya. Sedangkan Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Jongin yang menurutnya, lucu?

"Dasar tidak tau diri. Sudah di teraktir, malah minta nambah." Chanyeol mencibir Jongin sambil mengaduk-aduk ice cream cokelatnya yang mulai mencair.

"Bilang saja _hyung_ juga mau."

"Aku tau diri. Tidak sepertimu."

"Hei hei sudah jangan ribut. Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang." Kyungsoo berucap berusaha melerai. Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar kedai.

Ketiganya langsung mengikuti Kyungsoo, berdiri dan berjalan ke luar kedai. Sebelumnya, Kyungsoo sudah membayar semua ice cream yang dimakan mereka tadi.

"Aku mau duduk di belakang saja." Jongin tiba-tiba menginterupsi saat mereka sudah di depan mobil Chanyeol.

"Jongin, jangan macam-macam kau. Kau kira kakakmu ini supir duduk sendiri didepan?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan garang. Yang di tatap hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Yasudah, biar aku saja yang di depan." Baekhyun memilih mengalah pada Jongin. Namun, Jongin kembali berujar saat Baekhyun sudah setengah membuka pintu mobil depan.

"Biar Kyungsoo _hyung_ saja yang duduk di depan bersama Chanyeol _hyung_. _Hyung_ dibelakang saja, denganku." Baekhyun berucap sambil menatap Baekhyun yang menatap dirinya bingung

"Jongin, aku benar-benar ingin menendangmu sekarang juga." Chanyeol berujar dengan nada frustasi.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu semua akhirnya ikut angkat bicara. "Baiklah baiklah. Aku akan duduk didepan dengan Chanyeol. Sedangkan kau, duduk dibelakang dengan Baekhyun. Sudah?" Kyungsoo berucap dengan nada selembut mungkin. Jongin yang mendengarnya tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo jadi merasa sedang berbicara dengan anak TK.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil, diikuti Jongin dibelakangnya. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo juga ikut masuk mobil. Mereka meninggalkan kedai dan pergi menuju Lotte World dengan Chanyeol yang mengendarai mobil.

Selama perjalanan ketempat tujuan, mereka berempat asik mengobrol satu sama lain didalam mobil. Jongin yang terus berbicara, Baekhyun yang dengan senang hati meladeni ucapannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang menjadi pendengar atau ikut menimpali obrolan mereka berdua.

" _Hyung_ , kau memakai _eyeliner_ , ya?" Jongin bertanya pada Baekhyun sambil menunjuk mata Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

Baekhyun meraba pelan matanya, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Iya, aku memakainya. Hehe." Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, "Apa sangat terlihat? Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak terlihat."

Jongin mengangguk menjawab Baekhyun. "Tidak apa-apa kalau terlihatpun. Kau terlihat lebih cantik dengan _eyeliner_ mu, hyung." Jongin berucap dengan senyuman menggodanya. Baekhyun menganga mendengar ucapan adik Chanyeol itu. Tapi wajahnya juga merona mendengar ucapan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Chanyeol yang mendengar interaksi keduanya, hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah terkekeh melihat wajah memerah Baekhyun lewat kaca depan mobil. Entah Kyungsoo sadar atau tidak. Tapi setiap ada kesempatan, Chanyeol menyempatkan matanya untuk melirik Kyungsoo yang ada di sampingnya. Dan beberapa kesempatan selama Chanyeol melirik pria yang ada disampinya itu. Tanpa sadar dirinya juga ikut tersenyum.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Jongin yang sedang dalam perjalanan bersenang-senang. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang masih di sekolah mengerjakan tugas dari _Mrs_. Krys dari jam bel istirahat di perpustakaan. Sehun lelah, tapi membayangkan wajah kesal Kyungsoo karena dirinya sengaja tidak membalas pesan darinya, mampu membuat Sehun terkekeh sendiri.

"Semenjak bersamanya, kau lebih banyak tersenyum sekarang."

Sehun mendongak menatap pria bermata rusa yang duduk di hadapannya. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil saat Sehun mendongak menatapnya.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja." Sehun membalas ucapan Luhan sambil membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya.

Sehun mengaitkan tas hitamnya di pundaknya. Lalu menatap Luhan yang masih duduk di tempatnya. "Aku pulang duluan. Tugasku sudah selesai lebih dulu." Sehun berjalan beberapa langkah meninggalkan Luhan yang masih duduk diam.

"Selama bertunangan denganku, kau tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu, Sehun." Luhan berdiri dari duduknya, menatap punggung Sehun yang membelakanginya. "Kau tidak pernah tersenyum semanis itu-padaku." Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya sambil tersenyum getir.

Sehun berbalik menghadap pemuda yang pernah menjadi tunangannya itu. Lalu membalas ucapannya. "Aku juga melakukannya padamu. _Hanya saja, kau tidak pernah menyadarinya_." Sehun tersenyum tipis di akhir ucapannya. Lalu dia berbalik lagi, meniggalkan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya diam sampai Sehun menutup pintu perpustakaan.

...

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama tiga puluh menit. Akhirnya mobil Chanyeol sampai di daerah _Olympicro_ , _Songpagu_. Tempat dimana taman hiburan bernama Lotte World itu berada.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil, mereka berempat langsung menuju _lockett_. Kyungsoo harus mengantri lebih dulu untuk membeli tiket masuknya. Sedangkan yang lain menunggu diluar antrian. Dilihat dari antriannya, sepertinya mampu membuat kaki Kyungsoo pegal beberapa saat. Ditambah, perutnya yang tiba-tiba keroncongan, karena belum makan siang.

Saat sedang pegal-pegalnya mengantri dan menahan lapar(?)Seseorang menyentuh bahunya.

"Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendongak menatap orang yang memanggilnya ternyata Chanyeol. "Ada apa?"

"Biar aku saja yang mengantri. Kau duduk saja disana, bersama Baekhyun dan Jongin."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya. Matanya berkedip satu, dua kali. Lalu mengagguk menyetujui ucapan pria jangkung itu. "Baiklah, terimakasih Chanyeol-ah. Kau memang baik hati." Kyungsoo berujar sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol, lalu meninggalkan antrian yang di gantikan oleh Chanyeol-tanpa memberi uang. Chanyeol ingin meminta uang Kyungsoo. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih membeli tiket masuknya menggunakan uangnya sendiri.

Kalau seperti ini, bukankah jadinya Chanyeol yang meneraktir mereka?

Setelah selesai membeli tiket, Chanyeol langsung menghampiri ketiganya dan membagikan satu persatu tiketnya. Mereka bertiga langsung masuk ke dalam taman hiburan tersebut. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum sangat lebar saat mereka sudah di dalam area bermain. Mata mereka berbinar melihat wahana demi wahana.

" _Okay_ , _guys_. _Are you ready_?" Chanyeol menyeringai setelah menatap wahana-wahana yang akan mereka naikki.

 _"Readyy!"_

Mereka berempat langsung berlarian ke arah wahana-wahana yang tersedia di taman indoor terbesar di dunia itu. Mereka memilih bermain di wahana yang ada di luar lebih dahulu. Wahana yang ada di luar gedung atau yang disebut wahana magic itu, menyediakan _Gyro Drop, Gyro Swing, Bungee Drop._ Wahana yang mampu menguji adrenalin mereka. _Bungee Drop_ misalnya. Permainan ini mirip dengan _bungee jumping_ , dimana pengunjung duduk mengelilingi tiang dan kemudian dihempaskan di ketinggian 38 meter dengan kecepatan tak kurang dari 90 km/jam.

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Jongin sudah duduk di kursi wahana _Bungee Drop_. Mereka siap untuk merasakan wahana yang mampu membuat adrenalin mereka teruji. Chanyeol duduk di samping kiri Kyungsoo, Baekhyun duduk di samping Kyungsoo, disamping Baekhyun, ada Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sabuk yang tersedia di bangku wahana itu sudah terpasang rapih. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu wahana di nyalakan. Chanyeol melirik sebentar Kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak begitu bahagia.

"Kau sudah memasang sabuknya dengan benar?"

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke samping kirinya dengan helai-helai rambutnya yang berterbangan tertepa angin. "Eoh? Tentu saja sudah." Kyungsoo tersenyum amat manis di akhir ucapannya.

Chanyeol terpana pada wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu manis. Tanpa sadar, tangannya ter ulur ke arah wajah Kyungsoo, menyingkapkapkan heli-helai rambut halus Kyungsoo yang menutupi setengah wajah bulatnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang saat jari-jari besar Chanyeol menyentuh permukaan wajahnya. Tidak sampai satu menit, Chanyeol menarik tangannya kembali. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang menegang.

"Maaf, aku kelepasan."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia juga tidak mengerti, kenapa wajahnya bisa gampang merona hanya karena Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit wajah menggemaskan Kyungsoo.

Tidak lama kemudian, _Bungee Drop_ yang mereka naikki mulai bergerak. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dengan tangannya yang memegang erat pegangan yang disediakan. Mereka semua menjerit kencang saat _Bungee Drop_ berputar dan menghempaskan mereka dari ketinggian 38 meter.

Kyungsoo masih sempoyongan akibat menaiki wahana yang membuat dirinya diputar dan dihempaskan dari ketinggian 38 meter. Ia memilih duduk di bangku ber-cat putih , yang di sediakan disana. Selain pusing karena wahana yang dia taikki, Kyungsoo juga merasa perutnya benar-benar lapar. Ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin. Kyungsoo bisa menebak, bawha Baekhyun pasti sedang menaikki wahana yang lain. Mengingat sahabat satu-satunya itu mempunyai sifat hiperaktif.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku, lalu memejamkan matanya sebentar. Tidak lama kemudian, hidungnya mencium bau makanan. Kyungsoo membuka matanya, berusaha mencari bau makanan iti berasal. Dan tepat saat dia membuka matanya, di depan wajahnya ada roti burger dengan _cheese_ , _biff_ , dan daun selada yang ditumpuk menjadi satu. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, saat melihat roti isi itu yang begitu menggiurkan. Wajahnya mendongak menatap seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dengan roti isi itu.

"Makanlah, kau pasti lapar." Chanyeol kembali menyodorkan roti yang diegangnya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya ragu, lalu menerima roti pemberian Chanyeol. "T-terimakasih. Aku memang lapar." Setelah menucapkan rasa terimakasihnya, Kyungsoo langsung melahap roti isi itu dengan lahap.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Kyungsoo, lalu menaruh air mineral disamping Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan makanannya. Saking lahapnya, Kyungsoo sampai tersedak roti yang dimakannya. Chanyeol yang ada di sampingnya, langsung memberikan air yang tadi dia beli. Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggung Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Pelan-pelan makannya."

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan mulut yang masih meminum air di botol. Setelah selesai minum, Kyungsoo hanya memberikan cengirannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ngomong-ngomong.."

"Apa?"

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku sedang kelaparan?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya menatap Canyeol.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, saat Kyungsoo menatapnya begitu.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan makan siangmu di sekolah tadi. Jadi, kufikir sekarang kau pasti lapar."

" _Aigoo_ , kau sangat perhatian padaku, Chanyeol. Bahkan si bacon sama sekli tidak perduli dengan sahabatnya ini." Kyungsoo menyenggol lengan Chanyeol, dengam maksud menggodanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya nyengir tidak jelas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Baekhyun dan Jongin?" Kyungsoo celingukan, mencari keberadaan sahabatnya dan adik Chanyeo itu.

"Mereka masuk ke dalam gedung. Sepertinya mereka masuk ke _Adventure of Sinbad_."

"Ayo, kita susul mereka." Kyungsoo membereskan kertas makanannya barusan, lalu mmbuangnya ke tempat sampah yang ada di sampin bangku yang di dudukinya.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Entah pusing karena menaikki _Bungee Drop_ atau hanya Kyungsoo yang berjalan tidak hati-hati, tiba-tiba tubuh Kyungsoo sempoyongan dan hampir tersungkur kalau saja Chanyeol tidak sigap memegang tubuhnya

"Kau baik-baik sja?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri lagi, namun dia merasakan pergelangan kakinya yang terasa begitu sakit. Mungkin Kyungsoo tidak jadi tersungkur, tapi sepertinya kaki kanannya terkilir.

Chanyeol melepas perlahan tangannya yang berada di pundak Kyungsoo, lalu kembali berjalan beriringan. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bahawnya, menahan sakit di pergelangan kakinya, saat dirinya berjalan. Chanyeol masih terus menengok ke arah Kyungsoo, dan dia sadar, kalau Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tidak benar.

...

Setelah seharian penuh menghabiskan waktu di taman bermain. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Jongin akhirnya pulang. Mereka sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Keadaan di dalam mobil begitu sepi. Hanya terdengar suara mesin mobil Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Jongin tertidur karena kelelahan habis bermain. Mereka berdua memang yang paling aktif selama di Lotte World.

Chanyeol fokus menyetir, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam, sambil menatap pemandangan luar kaca mobil, yang mulai menggelap. Kyungsoo lelah, tapi matanya tidak bisa terpejam. Sakit di pergelangan kakinya masih terasa, saat dirinya mencoba menggerakan kaki kanannya.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti lebih dulu di rumab Baekhyun. Karena memang arah rumah Baekhyun yang terlewati duluan. Baekhyun membuka matanya, saat Kyungsoo menepuk pelan pahanya.

"Hei, kau sudah sampai."

"Eoh? Benarkah?-" Baekhyun celingukan menatap ke sekelilingnya. Dan dia menemukan Jongin sedang tertidur di sampingnya dengan lelap.

"Ahh, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan." Baekhyun merenggangkan otot-ototnya. "Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Kalian hati-hati dijalan." Baekhyun melambai ke arah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang ada di dalam mobil. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tersenyum dan balas melambai.

Kyungsoo menutup kaca mobil saat Baekhyun sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dan Chanyeol kembali menjalankan mobilnya, ke arah rumah Kyungsoo. Keadaan di dalam mobil kembali hening. Kyungsoo merasakan matanya yang mulai memberat, ia akhirnya memilih memejamkan matanya selama. Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang memejamkan mata. Lalu matanya melirik Jongin yang juga sedang terlelap di jok belakang, lewat kaca depan. Namun, belum ada lima menit, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuka matanya kembali, lalu menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir.

"Astaga, aku ketiduran. Maaf, Chanyeol, kau pasti bingung kemana arah rumahku." Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap jalan di depannya. "Didepan nanti, lurus saja ya , lalu belok ke arah kiri, masuk kedalam perumahan."

Chanyeol mengganggukan kepalanya, menjawab ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa tidak bertanya? Kau kan tidak tahu akan mengantarku kemana."

"Aku ingin, tapi melihatmu tertidur, aku jadi tidak enak membangunkanmu ." Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu.

"Hahh, harusnya bangunkan saja. Kau akan bingung sendiri nantinya."

Chanyeol menoleh sekilas sambil tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang khawatir. " _Gwencanna_."

Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Kyungsoo-sebelumnya Kyungsoo sudah memberitahu dirinya. Saat Kyungsoo sudah akan mambuka pintu mobil, Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyergahnya, menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"Diam saja. Biar aku yang turun dan membukanya."

"Ti-"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti karena Chanyeol sudah turun dari mobil lebih dulu. Kyungsoo hanya mampu menghela nafasnya. Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuknya, Kyungsoo turun dari mobil dengan menahan sakit di pergelangan kakinya. Belum ada setengah jalan, Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya terapung ke atas. Dan dirinya melotot kaget, saat tahu Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menggendongnya, dengan bridal style.

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya saat nafas hangat Chanyeol terasa di wajahnya. Masih dengan menggendong Kyungsoo dan menatapnya. Chanyeol berujar dengan suara beratnya, yang membuat hati Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghangat karena ucapannya.

"Mungkin kau mencoba menyembunyikannya. Tapi, sebagaimana kau mencoba menyembunyikan lukamu dariku. Aku akan tetap menyadarinya." Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Jadi, Kyungsoo- _ya_ , biarkan aku mencoba mambantumu."

 **TBC**.

 _kkeut_! Akhirnya, bisa selesaiin dan post chap ini*kipas-kipas*

Mau minta maaf, karena udh ngegantung cerita ini berbulan-bulan. sibuk UTS, jalan-jalan dan pantengin para cogan di TL. _Coret yang kedua dan ketiga._

Tapi makasih juga buat yang udah review cerita ini, yang udah nunggu cerita ini _. Damn, iloveyou so so so much guys! You guys are the best. I can only say tankyou, tankyou, tankyou._

 _Dan juga, park28sooyah, Tank's for support, eonni. Tankyou, for always reminding_. Makasih selalu nagih cerita ini, wkwk. Kalau ga di tagih mulu, mungkin cerita ini belum bisa di post malam ini. ckck. _But, as I promise tonight. And, jengjeng_.. Janjiku sudah lunas ya?kkk. Semoga chap ini bisa 'memuaskan'(?) ya, kak. Hihi, lvlv.

Okelah, makasih buat kalian semua. Sarangek*cipokbasah*

 _So, guys. Happy reading and do not forget to leave your Riview._

Tanksfor; **coconut,Uhee,Opikyung0113,yousee,kyungiesoo123, ,anaknya chansoo,riapcy,park28sooyah,kyungch** **an12,waizSnivy,Anu,baek,WKCS-hyun,I3I3,soo,ceripark,cheonsa2723,squshypenguins,april6thcouple,ParkHyerin6194,deathglareofyeoja.**

 _Love sign_ , rairaikyung.


End file.
